


Charmed : Le Pouvoir des Quatre

by KarenKilla



Series: Charmed [1]
Category: Charmed (TV 1998)
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-07-28 10:09:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16239467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarenKilla/pseuds/KarenKilla
Summary: Plusieurs mois après la mort de leur grand mère, quatre sœurs se retrouvent dans le manoir familial et apprennent l'héritage de la famille, à savoir elles étaient des sorcières. Des puissantes sorcières dont la venue avait été prédite, quatre sœurs aux pouvoirs exceptionnels. Ensemble elles vont devoir vaincre démons et sorciers mais surtout reconstruire leur lien de sœurs, ainsi qu'apprendre à combiner leur vie de femme et de sorcière.





	1. Le Livre des Ombres Partie 1

Pearl Halliwell était la troisième fille de Patty Halliwell et Victor Bennet, la petite sœur de Prue et Piper et la sœur aînée de Phoebe. Elle avait quatre ans de moins que Prue et un an de différence avec Piper et Phoebe, pour autant en grandissant ça avait été de Phoebe dont elle avait été la plus proche. Elle aimait toutes ses sœurs bien sûr, mais c'était avec la plus jeune qu'elle était la plus complice même si ça n'avait pas été toujours évident, leurs caractères étaient différents et puis lorsque Phoebe avait fait sa rébellion avant la mort de leur grand-mère, et son départ pour New York, Pearl ne l'avait pas suivi. Au contraire elle était restée au manoir où elle avait toujours vécu, Piper et Prue étaient certes parties pour prendre un appartement toutes les deux, mais Pearl était restée, c'était plus simple pour elle de toute façon et elle adorait avoir un jardin. Elle n'avait certes pas hérité du don culinaire de leur grand-mère comme Piper, mais elle adorait s'occuper des plantes, une chose qu'elle avait toujours fait avec Grand-Mère et qu'elle avait continué après sa mort, l'honorant d'une certaine manière.  

Pearl aimait travailler de ses mains, que ce soit en jardinant ou en réparant des voitures, ce qui était son métier d'ailleurs, elle était devenue mécanicienne dans un garage à San Francisco où elle apprenait le métier sous l'enseignement d'un homme qui était dans le métier depuis plus de cinquante ans, il était un vrai mentor pour elle et un des rares hommes qu'elle appréciait vraiment. Ayant grandi sans son père qui était parti alors qu'elle était enfant, elle avait été élevé avec ses sœurs par leur grand-mère qui avait eu quatre maris et qui n'avait qu'une piètre opinion des hommes, ses rencontres avec des garçons puis des hommes n'avaient pas amélioré son opinion, loin de là même. Tom, son mentor et patron, était quelqu'un qu'elle respectait en revanche, sa femme était morte mais il l'avait aimé et parlait souvent d'elle. Elle appréciait aussi Aaron, qui travaillait au garage avec elle, même si il n'y aurait jamais rien entre eux, elle n'était pas du tout intéressée en lui, ou en quelques relations sérieuses que ce soit. Ce n'était vraiment pas son truc, elle préférait et de loin avoir une aventure de temps en temps et quelques rendez-vous par ci par là, la romance c'était plutôt l'intérêt de ses sœurs, pas le sien. 

Avoir trois sœurs était loin d'être évident, surtout vu que Prue et Phoebe ne s'entendaient plus depuis l'histoire avec Roger après la mort de leur grand-mère et avant le départ de leur jeune sœur à New York, Prue ayant cru Roger lorsque cet imbécile avait dit que Phoebe l'avait dragué. Piper et elle avaient gardé contact avec la plus jeune bien sûr, la question ne s'était même pas posée, mais là elles allaient avoir un problème, Phoebe rentrait à la maison mais elles n'avaient rien dit à Prue, ne voulant pas que l'aînée n'explose ou quoique ce soit du genre. Pearl était souvent la plus emportée de leur famille, la plus colérique quand on la poussait à bout, mais Prue n'était pas loin derrière. La soirée promettait en tout cas, surtout si Phoebe réagissait mal, elle avait parfois tendance à dire juste la chose qui faisait exploser l'aînée, leurs caractères étaient plutôt à l'opposé l'une de l'autre aussi. Pas vraiment un bon mélange. Il n'y avait plus qu'à prier que tout se passe bien.

* * *

La jeune femme de vingt quatre ans jura lorsqu'elle remarqua l'heure, elle avait eu plus de travail qu'elle n'avait pensé et n'avait pas réussi à sortir aussi tôt qu'elle avait prévu, l'électricien devait venir au sujet du lustre dans le salon, il ne voulait pas fonctionner peu importe ce qu'elles faisaient, et elles avaient tenté pas mal de choses avant d'appeler l'électricien. Elle se gara à côté de la voiture de Prue, qui était apparemment rentrée avant elle, peut être que son aînée était arrivée assez tôt pour l'électricien, Pearl prit son sac et se mit à courir pour monter les escaliers qui menaient à la maison où elle rentra avec joie. 

"Coucou, comment était la journée ? Tu es là depuis longtemps ?" elle demanda en souriant à Prue tout en enlevant sa veste et ses chaussures. Vu le fait que Prue était toujours dans la robe grise qu'elle avait mis ce matin, elle sentait que la réponse était non, elle se changeait toujours dans une tenue plus confortable après le travail, c'était une des raisons pour lesquelles Pearl était ravie de son travail, on ne s'attendait pas à la voir en robe ou en tailleur avec des talons hauts, ses pantalons foncés et ses hauts lui allaient très bien. Bien sûr Pearl aimait aussi s'habiller bien pour des soirées ou autre, et pareil pour porter des chaussures à talons, mais elle aimait aussi être confortable tout en étant séduisante, après tout vouloir être à l'aise ne voulait pas dire qu'on ne pouvait pas se mettre en valeur. Elle avait des cheveux noirs courts, ayant décidé de les couper lors de l'été parce qu'elle avait trop chaud, et des yeux verts-marrons, Prue et elle se ressemblaient beaucoup, ressemblant moins à leur mère comme Piper et même Phoebe, mais plus un mélange de leurs parents. Sa coupe de cheveux montrait aussi ses piercings aux oreilles, une chose que sa grand-mère n'avait pas du tout approuvé mais Pearl avait choisi de ne pas écouter.

"Je crois que Roger prépare quelque chose, je viens d'arriver, j'ai été retenu au musée, j'ai manqué l'électricien." souffla Prue en souriant légèrement à sa sœur en retour. 

"Mince, je vais voir ce que je peux faire avec ce lustre, encore. Qui sait je pourrais peut-être réussir cette fois. Tu crois que c'est grave avec Roger ?" demanda Pearl un peu inquiète, elle n'avait qu'une très piètre opinion de l'ex-fiancé de sa sœur aînée, ne l'ayant jamais apprécié mais le détestant vraiment depuis qu'il avait fait souffrir Prue en draguant Phoebe. Bien que Prue ne pensait pas que ça c'était passé ainsi. Elle ne voulait pas que l'abruti ne la fasse à nouveau souffrir, et puis elle voulait aussi que Prue soit de bonne humeur ce soir avec le retour de Phoebe à la maison.

"J'en sais rien, il est bizarre depuis qu'on a rompu. Non je vais t'aider, à nous deux on comprendra peut être le soucis. Et toi ta journée ?" demanda Prue.

"Il a toujours été bizarre, pour ne pas dire un crétin finit, tu le réalises juste maintenant. Rompre vos fiançailles a été la meilleure idée que tu aies eu." assura Pearl "Si tu as besoin d'un coup de main pour lui botter les fesses, n'hésite pas. Je suis à ta disposition. Pour ma journée ça va, rien d'exceptionnel à signaler. J'ai enfin reçu une pièce qui me manquait et j'ai pu finir une voiture sur laquelle je travaillais. J'ai aussi eu un client sexiste, j'ai cru que j'allais l'étrangler, ou lui rouler dessus avec sa voiture. C'était au choix."

"J'espère que tu n'as rien fait de tel." dit Prue avec un sourire amusé, elle savait que sa sœur ne ferait jamais ça mais elle ne doutait pas non plus qu'elle avait eu du mal à se contenir. Pearl était un amour avec sa famille et les quelques personnes qu'elle appréciait en dehors, mais elle avait aussi un sacré caractère et si elle n'avait jamais eu de problèmes de violence ou quoique ce soit du genre. Elle avait insulté un grand nombre de gens, d'où un professeur ou deux, leur Grand-Mère avait été partagé entre fierté et réprobation lorsqu'elle avait été appelé au lycée après les actions de Pearl. "Et tu n'as jamais aimé Roger."

"Non, et j'avais raison. C'est un abruti." pointa Pearl tout en essayant de réparer le lustre, elle ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi il ne fonctionnait pas, ça n'avait pas le moindre sens. Elle était loin d'être une experte en la matière mais elle en savait assez pour voir que ça devrait marcher.

"Tu n'as jamais aimé un seul de mes petits copains, pareil pour ceux de Piper d'ailleurs." remarqua Prue. 

"J'aimais bien Andy." nia Pearl. 

"Tu pourrais faire un effort avec Jeremy, elle a l'air de tenir vraiment à lui et il est là pour elle." dit Prue, c'était agréable de voir Piper avec un sourire et heureuse.

"J'ai essayé, mais je l'aime pas, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment avec lui. Et puis je suis polie pour elle, je pourrais être bien pire et tu le sais." commenta Pearl.

"C'est vrai." acquiesça Prue, elle avait été horrible envers Roger chaque fois qu'il venait à la maison, ne faisant un effort à la fin que pour épargner leur Grand-Mère qui avait des problèmes de santé et pour qui le stress était très mauvais. Malheureusement ça n'avait pas beaucoup aidé, même six mois après l'absence de la femme qui les avait élevé se faisait toujours sentir, elle lui manquait horriblement, bien plus que sa mère dans un sens vu qu'elle était morte lorsqu'elle n'était qu'une enfant alors qu'elle avait connu sa Grand-Mère toute sa vie. "Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je suis supposée chercher."

"Il n'y a rien d'anormal, je ne comprends vraiment pas ce qui se passe." souffla Pearl agacée "Ce lustre devrait marcher bon sang."

"Ne t'énerve pas, on va trouver une solution." assura Prue bien qu'elle soit également agacée par la situation.

"La seule solution que je vois c'est que je prenne un jour de congé pour attendre l'électricien mais je ne sais pas comment je vais faire, il y a beaucoup de travail en ce moment au garage." pointa Pearl "Tom pensait même faire une partie pour retaper les vieilles voitures, et ce serait génial, j'adorerait ça mais ça me demanderait de faire plus d'heure.  Viens je vais voir si ce n'est pas un problème avec les ampoules."

"On les a changé dès qu'on a vu qu'il ne marchait pas et elles n'ont jamais servi vu qu'il refuse de fonctionner." dit Prue qui suivit néanmoins sa petite sœur vers le lustre, malgré le fait qu'elle était l'aînée, Pearl était bien plus douée de ses mains.

"Prue, Pearl." appela Piper en rentrant un moment après, tandis que les deux sœurs avaient tenté en vain de réparer le lustre.

"On est là." répondit Pearl. 

"On se bagarre avec le lustre." ajouta Prue.

"Désolée d'être en retard." s'excusa la brune aux yeux marrons.

"Oh Piper, j'aurai voulu arriver avant l'électricien mais j'ai pas pu quitter le musée avant six heures et en plus j'ai pas eu le temps de me changer." se plaignit Prue qui tenait l'escabeau tandis que Pearl regardait le lustre, quoiqu'elle était en train de descendre.

"Je t'ai dit d'y aller." pointa d'ailleurs cette dernière une fois en bas. "Tout va bien Piper ?" 

"Oui ça va, je suis restée plus longtemps que prévu à Chinatown." expliqua Piper. "Jeremy a appelé ?"

"Non." répondit Prue. "Et je suis rentrée avant Pearl donc elle ne cache pas un message."

"Je ne l'ai fait qu'une fois et ça avait été accidentel." protesta la plus jeune des trois. C'était vrai en plus mais personne n'avait voulu la croire, mais bon il s'agissait de Roger donc elle pouvait comprendre la suspicion.

"Il t'a fait livré des roses et un paquet." continua Prue en faisant comme si elle n'avait rien entendu.

"Qu'est ce que tu faisais à Chinatown, ton rendez-vous n'était pas à l'opposé ?" demanda Pearl, elle avait peut être mal enregistré une information mais elle doutait un peu pour le coup. Elle avait été sûre que l'entretien d'embauche de Piper n'était pas près de Chinatown et vu le regard de Prue son aînée était aussi surprise. Et contrairement à elle, Prue retenait toujours ce genre d'information.

"C'est vrai mais après je suis allé au marché Young Lee pour acheter les ingrédients de la recette que je compte proposer demain." répondit Piper en admirant les fleurs, des roses rouges, que Jeremy lui avait envoyé.

"Ca veut dire que tu n'as pas trouvé de restaurant qui veuilles de toi ?" demanda Prue déçue pour sa petite sœur. 

"Les cuisiniers sont tous fous alors, tu es une excellente chef." protesta Pearl, elle adorait la cuisine de Piper surtout vu qu'elle avait toujours eu du mal en cuisine. Elle pouvait faire les bases mais pas beaucoup plus. "Pff, des roses rouges." son dernier commentaire lui gagna une tape sur l'épaule de la part de Prue.

Pearl se retint de répliquer, ce n'était pas sa faute, elle n'aimait vraiment pas Jeremy, le trouvant étrange et ennuyeux, et elle continuait à avoir un mauvais pressentiment, et puis un bouquet de roses rouges c'était si cliché. Les roses n'étaient même pas les fleurs préférées de Piper, si ça avait été le cas elle aurait compris, mais là ça n'était pas le cas, des roses ça allait au début du relation à la limite mais après il était supposé savoir ce qu'elle aimait ou non, enfin c'était son opinion. Elle ne l'avait pas vécu, n'ayant jamais de longues relations, et puis elle savait que Piper n'écouterait pas d'avantage, elles en avaient déjà parlé et sa sœur disait être amoureuse, et puis elle était plus heureuse avec lui....

"Grâce à ça, demain j'aurais du travail." affirma Piper, confiante, en sortant une bouteille du paquet qu'avait envoyé Jeremy.

"Jeremy t'a envoyé du porto ?" s'étonna Prue.

"Pourquoi ? Tu n'as jamais trop aimé le porto ?" demanda Pearl surprise.

"C'est le secret pour que ma recette soit sublime." dit Piper avec un sourire.

"Sympa ton copain." dit Prue souriant également et lançant un regard à Pearl qui lui répondit d'une grimace.

"Oh mon dieu. Ce n'est pas possible c'est notre vieille planche magique." s'exclama Piper en allant voir ladite planche qui était posée sur la table. C'était un objet que leur avait laissé leur mère, une planche où l'alphabet était inscrite, ainsi qu'un signe étrange et des chiffres romains, il y avait une flèche qui était supposée être guidée par les esprits et devait se déplacer sur la planche vers les lettres ou les chiffres, donnant ainsi leur message. Supposément en tout cas, elles y avaient joué pendant des heures, posant des questions, intéressées bien sûr par le jeu mais surtout parce que c'était un cadeau qui venait de leur mère.

"Oui Pearl l'a trouvé dans la cave quand on est allé vérifier le disjoncteur." acquiesça Prue.

" _A mes quatre magnifiques filles_

_Puisse cette planche vous éclairer_

_Pour trouver les ombres_

_Le pouvoir des quatre vous délivrera. Votre maman._ On a jamais su ce que ça voulait dire exactement." dit Piper après avoir lu l'inscription.

"Non et c'est pas parce qu'on a jamais demandé à Grand-Mère." acquiesça Pearl, elle n'avait jamais voulu répondre, ça avait été d'un frustrant.

"On devrait peut-être l'envoyer à Phoebe, sa vie est tellement terne qu'elle a bien besoin d'un peu de lumière." commenta Prue en quittant la salle à manger.

"Prue." dit Pearl d'un ton de reproche.

"Pourquoi es-tu aussi dure avec elle ?" demanda Piper en reposant la planche et en mettant sa main sur l'avant bras de Pearl, c'était ce genre de phrase qui créait des énormes disputes entre les deux sœurs, Pearl adorait Phoebe et avait horreur que Prue parle ainsi d'elle, tandis que l'aînée se défendait. Piper avait horreur de ces disputes, elles étaient toutes les deux têtues, et ce n'était vraiment pas ce dont elles avaient besoin ce soir, une chose qu'elle rappela avec un regard vers sa petite sœur. 

"Piper." souffla Prue. "Elle n'a aucune clairvoyance, aucune notion de l'avenir et tu sais que c'est vrai Pearl."

"Oui parce que tu es toujours si parfaite." contra Pearl avec un regard sombre.

"Je crois qu'elle a vraiment envie de se ranger." calma à nouveau Piper. 

"Oui et bien tant qu'elle ne revient pas ici c'est une bonne nouvelle." dit Prue avec un faux sourire.

"Tu dois lui dire." dit Pearl dès que Prue eut quitté la pièce, prenant le sac de course de sa sœur elle la suivit dans la cuisine.

"Pourquoi moi ?" protesta Piper.

"Parce que tu seras plus diplomate que moi. Et tu es ma grande sœur." pointa Pearl. 

"Justement tu devrais faire ce que je te dis." tenta Piper.

"Pas forcément. Si tu veux je lui dis mais moi ce sera brutal et tu le sais." contra Pearl.

"Je lui dirai." acquiesça Piper avec un soupir. "Tu as faim ?"

"Je suis affamée pourquoi ?" demanda Pearl surprise.

"Je me dis qu'un bon dîner aidera." dit Piper, un sourire hésitant.

"Je te soutiens, promis." acquiesça Pearl. "Je range l'escabeau et je mettrais la table après si tu veux."

"Je veux bien oui." acquiesça Piper.

"Tu dois lui dire et ce rapidement. Phoebe ne tardera pas." pointa Pearl.

"Je sais." acquiesça Piper en regardant Pearl quitter la pièce. "Je sais."

 

Ranger l'escabeau à sa place ne prit pas longtemps à Pearl, et elle redescendit ensuite pour aider Piper, pas dans la cuisine bien sûr mais autour.

"Phoebe est une bonne bricoleuse." disait Piper, Pearl hésita à l'entrée, visiblement Piper allait avouer la vérité à Prue. Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de voir la réaction de Prue, mais elle avait dit à Piper qu'elle serait là pour elle et elle tenait toujours les promesses qu'elle faisait à ses sœurs, réprimant une moue elle entra donc dans la cuisine. 

"Phoebe vit à New York." contra Prue.

"Non New York c'est fini." dit Piper après avoir regardé Pearl et pris une grande inspiration.

"Quoi ?" demanda Prue suspicieuse.

"Elle a quitté New York, elle revient à la maison." dit Pearl, décidant d'arracher le pansement, d'une certaine manière en tout cas.

"Quoi ? Dis moi que tu plaisante. Piper, dis moi que c'est une mauvaise plaisanterie." demanda Prue.

"Explique moi comment j'aurai pu refuser ?" demanda Piper en la suivant, Prue ayant en effet choisi de quitter la cuisine. "Cette maison est aussi la sienne, on en a hérité toutes les quatre."

"Il y a des mois de ça, et depuis qu'on est ici, elle n'a plus donné de nouvelles." protesta Prue.

"Parce que tu ne lui as jamais téléphoné." pointa Piper.

"Non évidemment. Vous avez peut-être oublié pourquoi je suis fâchée avec elle." demanda Prue, un air furieux sur le visage.

"Elle n'a pas dragué Roger, c'est vrai que ça lui ait arrivé de flirter avec nos copains mais uniquement lorsqu'ils l'intéressaient et que ça n'était pas sérieux. Et tu oublies qu'elle aimait Roger autant que moi, c'est à dire pas du tout. Elle ne l'aurait jamais dragué, ce n'était pas du tout son style de garçon." rétorqua Pearl. "Et c'est notre petite sœur."

"Oui, elle ne savait pas où aller. Elle se retrouve sans travail et avec des dettes." tenta Piper.

"Ah oui c'est nouveau ça ?" demanda Prue. "Au fait vous le savez depuis combien de temps ?"

"Oh depuis quelques jours... Peut-être une semaine....Ou deux." finit par avouer Piper.

"Je vous remercie de me l'avoir dit." dit sarcastiquement Prue.

"C'est parce qu'on savait très bien de quelle manière tu allais réagir." contra Pearl. 

"Et quand doit elle arriver ?" demanda Prue après avoir pris une grande inspiration.

"C'est moi." dit justement Phoebe en ouvrant la porte d'entrée.

A la vue de sa petite sœur, la mine contrariée de Pearl disparut pour être remplacée par un sourire, elle était vraiment heureuse de la voir, même si elles s'étaient parlées régulièrement au téléphone et par mail, elle lui avait horriblement manqué. Bien sûr avant son départ, Phoebe et elle avaient été moins proches, la volonté de leur Grand-mère de contrôler Phoebe avait changé cette dernière sans compter que Pearl avait déjà commencé à travailler à l'époque et avait donc moins de temps pour sa petite sœur.

"J'ai trouvé la cachette." dit Phoebe en souriant et en tenant la clé de la porte.

"Tu parles d'une cachette, on doit vraiment la changer de place." sourit Pearl. "C'est bon de te voir." elle dit ensuite en la prenant dans ses bras, Phoebe ayant posé son sac en voyant sa sœur s'approcher et rendant avec enthousiasme l'embrasse. "Tu m'as manqué."

"Toi aussi." dit doucement Phoebe. 

"C'est bon de te revoir Phoebe." dit Piper en s'avançant à son tour et en la prenant également dans ses bras. "On est vraiment emballée. N'est ce pas ?" elle dit en se tournant vers leur sœur aînée qui n'avait pas bougé à part pour croiser les bras sous sa poitrine.

"C'est le mot que je cherchais." concéda Prue, mentant de manière visible.

"J'ai oublié le taxi." reconnut Phoebe après un bruit de klaxon.

"Je m'en occupe." dit sans hésiter Piper en prenant le sac à main le plus proche, celui de Prue malheureusement.

"Piper, tu as pris mon sac." appela justement cette dernière, mais Piper était déjà en route et ne se retourna pas. Prue choisit au lieu de lui courir après de regarder Phoebe d'un air déçu, tandis que Pearl avait placé un bras autour des épaules de cette dernière.

"Merci. Je te rembourserai." dit Phoebe, un sourire hésitant aux lèvres, tentant de faire un effort.

"C'est tout ce que tu as comme bagage ?" demanda Prue en regardant le simple sac aux pieds de ses deux plus jeunes sœurs.

"C'est tout ce que j'ai, ça et un vélo." acquiesça Phoebe. "Ecoute, je sais que tu ne veux pas de moi ici..."

"Il n'est pas question qu'on vende la maison." dit Prue en s'avançant.

"Prue..." dit Pearl d'un ton de reproche.

"Tu crois que je suis revenue pour ça ?" demanda Phoebe un peu blessée.

"En tout cas si Piper et moi on a quitté notre appartement et on a aménagé ici avec Pearl, c'est parce que cette maison appartient à la famille depuis des générations." rappela Prue. 

"Te fatigue pas avec les cours d'histoire, j'ai grandi ici moi aussi. Et maintenant si on parlait des choses qui t'embêtent vraiment." proposa Phoebe.

"Phoebe." tenta Pearl.

"Je suis toujours extrêmement fâchée contre toi." dit de suite Prue, qui tentait d'enlever la voix de Pearl et les paroles qu'elle avait prononcé un peu plus tôt au sujet de Roger.

"Oui donc tu préfères que nos retrouvailles soient tendues et qu'on meuble les silences avec des âneries et des platitudes à pleurer." demanda Phoebe.

"Les filles..." tenta à nouveau Pearl tout en maudissant Piper.

"Non, mais je ne vois pas de quoi on pourrait parler." dit 'innocemment' Prue.

"Je n'ai jamais dragué Roger." affirma posément Phoebe.

"Ben voyons." dit de suite Prue.

"Je sais très bien que tu crois le contraire parce que le monsieur muscle que tu avais pour fiancé et qui adorait l'alcool t'en a convaincu mais..." commença Phoebe qui fut interrompue par le retour de Piper.

"Je viens d'avoir une idée géniale. Je vais nous faire un fabuleux dîner de retrouvailles." dit Piper avec un grand sourire, faux.

"Bonne idée." acquiesça Pearl avec un sourire tout aussi faux, les prochains jours allaient être pénibles.

"J'ai pas faim." dit de suite Prue.

"J'ai mangé dans le bus." affirma Phoebe en même temps, prenant son sac pour le monter dans sa chambre.

"Bon on débouchera le champagne un autre jour." soupira Piper. 

"Qui sait un peu d'alcool est peut être juste ce dont on a besoin." soupira Pearl qui était restée avec Piper.

"Mauvais à ce point ?" demanda Piper. 

"Tu m'as laissée seule avec elles traîtresse." rétorqua Pearl. 

"Tu aurais fait la même chose à ma place." pointa Piper.

"Sans une once d'hésitation." confirma Pearl, sans la moindre honte. "Je vais voir Phoebe, tu veux que je mange avec toi ou on fait des plateaux et on mange en haut ?"

"On mangera avec Phoebe dans sa chambre. Vas y, je préparerai une assiette pour Prue aussi." assura Piper. 

Pearl ne perdit pas de temps à aller se changer pour la soirée et la nuit avant d'aller rejoindre Phoebe, lui laissant ainsi un peu de temps pour se calmer après la discussion avec Prue. Une fois fait elle alla dans la chambre de sa sœur et s'installa sur le lit.

"Tu veux un coup de main pour tes affaires ?" elle demanda une fois installée.

"Non, je rangerais moi même, tu sais bien que je ne retrouve jamais ce que je veux si c'est toi qui range." pointa Phoebe avec un sourire. 

"Pas faux, on a pas les mêmes systèmes de rangement." acquiesça Pearl.

"C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire oui." sourit Phoebe.

"Ton voyage c'est bien passé ?" demanda ensuite la jeune femme aux yeux clairs. 

"Oui ça allait. Rien d'exceptionnel tu sais." dit Phoebe.

"Raconte moi ce que tu as fait cette semaine." demanda Pearl.

Phoebe ne perdit donc pas de temps à parler à la sœur dont elle était la plus proche, sa meilleure amie aussi, racontant tout ce qu'elle ne lui avait pas dit au téléphone, heureuse de pouvoir le faire face à face. Bien sûr une fois fait elle demanda à ce que l'aînée des deux le fasse également. Pearl était donc en train de décrire un client particulièrement agaçant lorsqu'on toqua à la porte. 

"Je peux entrer ?" appela Piper.

"Oui bien sûr." acquiesça Phoebe et voyant que Piper avait un plateau de nourriture et trois verres dessus elle sourit. "Tu es géniale, je meurs de faim."

"Moi aussi. Merci Piper." sourit également Pearl.

"Je m'en suis doutée." sourit Piper dont le regard fut ensuite attiré par la télévision qui était en marche, mais les deux sœurs ne l'écoutait pas, plus concentrées par la conversation de l'autre. "Oh c'est Jeremy, mon petit copain. Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?"

"Une femme s'est fait refroidir." dit Phoebe en prenant une moitié de sandwich et donnant l'autre à Pearl, laissant un autre morceau pour Piper. 

"S'est fait refroidir." répéta Piper. "Phoebe tu es restée trop longtemps à New York."

"La troisième en trois semaine." pointa Pearl.

"Non, pas encore assez." souffla Phoebe, pensant à Prue et à sa colère. "Pourquoi vous avez pas dit à Prue que je débarquais ?"

"Pour qu'elle fasse changer les serrures ? T'es malade." souffla Piper.

"Et on avait espéré que tu lui en parlerais toi-même." pointa Pearl, elles en avaient beaucoup parlé toutes les deux, réfléchissant à comment l'annoncer à leur sœur aînée, quoi faire mais au final attendre le dernier moment avait semblé être la meilleure option. 

"J'en ai pas eu le courage, j'ai toujours du mal à parler avec elle. Elle se comporte comme si c'était mère." souffla Phoebe.

"Ce n'est pas sa faute, elle a pratiquement du sacrifié.." commença Piper.

"Son enfance pour pouvoir nous élever, toutes les trois." les trois sœurs dirent en chœur.

"Oui, oui." conclut Phoebe.

"Elle avait un grand sens des responsabilités, on a eu la vie facile, on avait rien à faire à part exister." pointa Piper.

"Ca n'aide pas que vos caractères soient si différents." ajouta Pearl. 

"Oui je sais, mais je n'ai plus besoin d'une mère, ce que je veux moi, c'est une sœur." avoua Phoebe. 

"Pourquoi deux ça ne te suffit pas ?" taquina Pearl.

"Je te remplacerai bien parfois." plaisanta Phoebe avec un sourire amusé, le regard empli de chaleur qu'elle posa sur son aînée trahissait ses paroles.

"Cette chambre a toujours été la plus froide de la maison." dit Prue après avoir toqué, et visiblement s'être changé, amenant une couverture avec elle.

"Merci." dit Phoebe doucement. Prue acquiesça avant de partir.

* * *

 

"Je suis contente qu'entre Jeremy et toi ça aille bien." dit Phoebe, après le repas elle s'était changé et les trois plus jeunes étaient à présent en bas. Pearl lisait tandis que Piper et Phoebe jouaient avec la planche magique. "Vous vous êtes rencontrés comment ?" 

"On s'est rencontré à la cafétéria de l'hôpital le jour où Grand-Mère y est entrée. Pearl était à la maison prenant des affaires pour elle. Il était là pour écrire un article et je pleurais sur mon beignet." raconta Piper. "Il m'a tendu gentiment sa serviette."

"Oh romantique." dit Phoebe peu impressionnée.

"Ce n'était pas une serviette quelconque, il avait mis son numéro de téléphone dessus." expliqua Piper avant que les deux ne se mette à rire. "Pearl ne l'aime pas."

"Pearl n'aime aucun garçon." pointa Phoebe.

"J'aime bien Tom, mon patron et Aaron est sympa." contra Pearl.

"Arrête de pousser la flèche." dit soudainement Piper.

"C'est à peine si je la touche." protesta Phoebe.

"Tu as toujours eu tendance à pousser la flèche. Je refais du pop corn." dit Piper en se levant et prenant avec elle le saladier.

"Dis donc c'était quoi ta question ?" demanda Phoebe en ramenant la flèche au centre.

"J'ai demandé si Prue allait enfin trouver quelqu'un pour faire crac-crac." répondit Piper au dessus de son épaule.

"Ah oui c'est vrai." reconnut Phoebe.

"Question vitale je dirais." soutint Pearl. 

"S'il te plait dit oui." implora Phoebe en bougeant la flèche. "Pearl, regarde. Piper."

"Qu'est ce qu'i...." se coupa Pearl en voyant la flèche, tenue par Phoebe, bougeant de manière étrange.

"Piper viens voir ça." appela Phoebe plus fort.

"Quoi ?" demanda Piper en revenant.

"Qu'est ce que vous avez fait ?" questionna Prue en les rejoignant.

"Moi je n'ai rien fait." protesta Piper 

"Non mais c'est fou, la flèche vient de bouger toute seule." affirma Phoebe. "Je vous assure qu'elle s'est mise sur le A et le T."

"Mais tu as poussé la flèche." pointa Piper.

"Mais non." protesta Phoebe.

"D'habitude je serai d'accord avec vous mais j'ai vu quelque chose d'étrange." dit Pearl en regardant la planche d'un air incertain.

"J'ai à peine toucher la flèche. Tenez regarder." demanda Phoebe en remettant ses mains dessus, les trois autres sœurs fixèrent un moment la planche avant de se tourner, ne voyant rien d'intéressant. Enfin sauf Pearl qui hésitait entre retourner à son livre ou continuer à regarder la planche. Elle n'était pas sure de ce qu'elle avait vu, ça avait été étrange. Elle vit donc la flèche revenir au centre avant de se remettre sur la lettre T, et bouger ensuite, même lorsque Phoebe ne la touchait pas. Piper le voyant aussi ensuite.  

"Elle doit vouloir nous dire quelque chose." dit Phoebe en prenant un papier qui était sur la  petite table ronde du salon. "ATTIC, c'est le grenier."

"D'accord qui a l'impression d'être dans un mauvais film d'horreur ?" demanda Pearl vu que juste après toutes les lumières de la maison tournèrent au noir Ne laissant que la lumière des deux bougies autour de la planche pour les éclairer, ça la lune et les éclairs. 

"On va chercher une lampe torche pour voir ce qu'il y a là haut ?" demanda Phoebe tandis que Piper paniquait et que Prue essayait de la rassurer. 

"Oui." acquiesça Pearl, elle avait vu cette flèche bouger et elle savait que sa sœur n'y était pour rien. Mieux valait tirer ça au clair. 

"Phoebe, tu ne veux pas descendre à la cave avec Prue ?" demanda Piper qui avait enfilé son manteau. 

"Phoebe ne descend jamais à la cave." dit Pearl surprise par la question. 

"Et puis on va au grenier." contra Phoebe.

"Non on en a déjà discuté." nia Prue.

"Je n'ai pas envie qu'on fasse venir quelqu'un pour voir ce qu'il y a dans le grenier, et je n'ai même pas envie qu'on attende demain. Donc on y monte tout de suite." dit fermement Phoebe.

"Et Prue, pour ton information toi qui déclare quelque chose ne veut pas dire qu'on en a discuté." ajouta Pearl en suivant sa sœur. 

"Tu crois vraiment qu'il y a quelque chose ?" demanda Phoebe derrière sa sœur, elle avait été en tête au début des escaliers mais Pearl l'était à présent. Devant la porte qui leur avait été toujours interdite elles étaient un peu inquiètes.

"J'en sais rien, on va bien voir." dit Pearl en essayant de tourner la poignée. "Elle ne cède pas. Tu veux essayer ?"

Phoebe essaya à son tour mais en vain, même pousser contre la porte restait sans effet, ce n'est qu'une fois que résignées elles s'apprêtaient à redescendre les escaliers, et faire face aux moqueries de Prue, que la porte s'ouvrit d'un bruit grinçant.

"Ca fait de plus en plus film d'horreur." pointa Pearl tout en s'avançant dans le grenier avec Phoebe. "Quand je pense que Grand-mère nous avait dit qu'il n'était pas utilisable, que c'était dangereux."

Elle examinait les titres des livres qu'il y avait sur les différentes tables lorsqu'elle entendit sa sœur parler.

"Le Livre des Ombres." dit Phoebe, brisant le silence de la pièce. 

" _Oyez maintenant les paroles des sorcières_

_Les secrets sont cachés dans la nuit_

_Les dieux anciens sont invoqués ici_

_Afin que soit révélé l'art de la magie._

_En cette nuit et en cette heure_

_J'invoque le pouvoir supérieur_

_Transmettez vos pouvoirs_

_Aux sœurs qui sont quatre_

_Nous voulons le pouvoir_

_Donnez le pouvoir_ "

"C'est quoi ce livre et ce que tu viens de dire Phoebe ?" demanda Pearl en s'approchant.

"Qu'est ce que vous faîtes ?" demanda Prue qui avait fini par les rejoindre avec Piper. 

"Je lis une incantation, qui est dans le Livre des Ombres, que j'ai trouvé dans cette malle." expliqua Phoebe.

"Donne moi ça." demanda Prue en lui prenant l'épais volume des mains.

"Comment vous avez pu entrer ?" demanda Piper.

"C'était très bizarre, la porte s'est ouverte toute seule." expliqua Pearl.

"Une petite minute, une incantation... Quel genre d'incantation ?" demanda Piper.

"C'était bizarre, elle semblait demander un pouvoir..." répondit Pearl en se tournant vers la plus jeune.

"J'ai lu qu'il fallait vérifier que soit réuni trois éléments essentiels en magie, la disponibilité, l'heure et les phases de la lune. Et que si jamais on voulait le faire, un soir de pleine lune, à minuit c'était le moment le plus approprié." expliqua Phoebe.

"Mais si on voulait faire quoi ?" demanda Piper.

"Recevoir nos pouvoirs." répondit Phoebe.

"Quels pouvoirs ?" demanda Pearl qui bien qu'ayant entendu l'incantation et ayant lu des titres un peu étranges dans le grenier n'y comprenait rien.

"Attends, nos pouvoirs ? Tu m'as mêlé à tout ça ?" s'indigna Piper.

"Non, elle a simplement dit :  _transmettez vos pouvoirs aux sœurs qui sont quatre_. C'est un livre de sorcellerie." dit Prue qui semblait furieuse.

"Fais moi voir." demanda Piper en prenant à son tour le livre, Pearl se penchant pour le regarder aussi.

 

"La planche magique, le livre de sorcellerie. Tous ces trucs de fous ont commencé lorsque tu es arrivée." pointa Prue alors qu'elles redescendaient.

"Ce n'est pas moi qui ait retrouvé la planche magique." pointa Phoebe.

"Et ce n'est pas moi qui ai fait bouger la flèche." contra Prue.

"Ce n'est pas grave parce qu'il ne s'est rien passé. N'est ce pas Phoebe, quand tu as récité l'incantation ?" demanda Piper.

"Non. Je m'étais tournée vers elle et je n'ai rien vu." assura Pearl.

"Non bien sûr, tout est pareil." conclut Piper une fois qu'elles étaient toutes au rez-de-chaussée.

"C'est vrai." reconnut Phoebe un peu déçue.

"La maison a besoin de travaux." ajouta Prue.

"Rien de nouveau en somme." admit Pearl.

"Il n'y a pas de différence, tout est pareil et tant mieux." conclut Piper.

"Détends toi Piper." dit Pearl, leur sœur était en train de se mettre dans tout ses états. "Bon après tout ça je vais me coucher. J'ai eu une longue journée et demain ça va être pareil."

"Je peux monter avec toi, je voudrais étudier d'avantage le Livre des Ombres." demanda Phoebe doucement.

"Bien sûr, mais ne t'étonne pas si je m'endors, je suis morte. Bonne nuit Prue, bonne nuit Piper." 


	2. Le Livre des Ombres Partie 2

"Tu as lu toute la nuit ?" demanda Pearl en se réveillant, à cause de son réveil, et en voyant Phoebe toujours plongée dans le livre des ombres. Quoiqu'elle était bien plus avancée dans sa lecture que lorsque la jeune femme aux cheveux noirs s'était endormie.

"Oui, c'est fascinant." acquiesça Phoebe. "Bien dormie ?"

"Pas assez, mais je ferai avec." soupira Pearl, la scène était familière, elle et Phoebe avaient souvent passé la nuit dans la chambre de l'autre, discutant, lisant et parfois étudiant. L'une s'endormait tandis que l'autre continuait son activité jusqu'au petit matin, c'était agréable de se retrouver à nouveau dans cette situation, Pearl avait beau s'être rapprochée de Piper et Prue, elles n'étaient pas meilleures amies comme Phoebe et elle. "Tu n'as rien lu à voix haute j'espère, ça ferait criser Prue et Piper." elle commenta en se levant et en préparant sa tenue du jour.

"Je sais et ne t'en fais pas, je suis restée silencieuse. Je n'ai fait que lire dans ma tête." assura Phoebe. "On mange ensemble ce midi ?"

"Si tu veux oui, ce sera avec plaisir." acquiesça Pearl avec un sourire. "Tu as lu des trucs intéressants ?" elle demanda ensuite en voyant l'air de sa petite sœur. 

"Oui, t'es sûre que t'as le temps que je t'en parle ?" demanda quand même Phoebe, elle voulait tout lui dire mais elle voyait aussi que Pearl était pressée et elle ne voulait pas la mettre en retard, elle savait à quel point l'aînée adorait son travail. 

"Si ça ne te dérange pas de le faire quand je suis dans la salle de bain, alors ça ira." proposa Pearl. 

"Ce ne serait pas la première fois." reconnut Phoebe, après tout au fil des années les deux s'étaient souvent suivies pour parler d'un film, d'un livre ou d'une chose qui leur était arrivée, et ce même lorsque l'autre était aux toilettes, dans la salle de bain, ou occupée à autre chose. 

"Entièrement vrai, alors autant retourner aux bonnes habitudes." sourit Pearl.

"Si j'en crois le Livre des Ombres, une de nos ancêtres était une sorcière, nommée Melinda Warren." commença Phoebe. 

"J'aime bien ce prénom, Melinda, je me demande quand est ce que notre famille a commencé la tradition des P." questionna songeuse Pearl, après s'être lavé le visage quoiqu'elle changea de sujet en voyant le regard de sa sœur. "Désolée, donc une sorcière, qu'est ce qui lui est arrivée et quel genre de pouvoir elle avait ? Quel genre de pouvoir ça a une sorcière ?" 

"Tu le saurais si tu me laissais parler." pointa Phoebe. "Apparemment en dehors des potions et des formules magiques, Melinda Warren a développé quatre pouvoirs : déplacer les objets par la pensée." 

"La télékinésie alors ?" demanda Pearl attentive, c'était visiblement un sujet qui comptait pour Phoebe et puis c'était intéressant, même si ça semblait totalement fou.

"Oui, c'est ça. Elle avait aussi le pouvoir de voir l'avenir, le pouvoir de créer un champ de force pour se protéger et arrêter le temps." continua Phoebe.

"Plutôt cool, quoique je ne suis pas sûre que voir l'avenir n'a que des avantages, ça doit être agaçant à la longue." réfléchit Pearl. 

"Avant que Melinda ne meure sur le bucher, elle a souhaité que toutes les générations de sorcières qui lui succèderaient deviennent de plus en plus fortes. Avec comme point culminant l'arrivée de quatre sœurs, ce serait les sorcières les plus puissantes que le monde ait pu connaître. Ce sont des sorcières bienfaisantes et je crois qu'on est ces quatre sœurs." dit Phoebe, une expression presque suppliante sur le visage.

"Phoebe, écoute je ne dirai pas qu'il n'y a pas une part de moi qui souhaite que la magie existe, mais on l'aurait su si Grand-Mère était une sorcière, et elle nous l'aurait dit si maman en avait été une. Et je pense qu'on s'en seraient aperçues si on avait des pouvoirs magiques." pointa Pearl, ne voulant pas que Phoebe se fasse trop d'illusions sur ce point, elle ne voulait pas qu'elle soit déçue ensuite. Après tout la magie... si ça existait ça se saurait. "On mange ensemble ce midi ?" elle proposa pour changer de sujet.

"Tu me promets que tu me feras pas réparer des voitures ?" demanda Phoebe.

"Phoebe je t'adore, mais je ne te laisserai jamais réparer une voiture." ria Pearl. 

Sa petite sœur se débrouillait plutôt bien niveau bricolage, mais niveau mécanique ce n'était pas du tout le cas, elle avait manqué de détruire la voiture de leur mère un jour où Pearl travaillait dessus. C'était il y a des années, mais la jeune femme aux yeux vert-marrons n'avait pas oublié et continuait à taquiner sa petite sœur, c'était uniquement de la taquinerie et Phoebe le comprenait fort bien, répondant en lui tirant la langue.

"Bon, je viendrais te voir pour déjeuner alors." acquiesça Phoebe. 

* * *

La mâtinée passa rapidement pour Pearl, elle aimait vraiment son travail, enfin à part lorsqu'elle devait gérer des clients énervés, ce qui était souvent malheureusement, mais sinon travailler avec des moteurs lui plaisait. Elle avait d'autres centres d'intérêt bien sûr, ou plutôt elle en avait eu, en effet cela faisait déjà un moment qu'elle ne se concentrait que sur la mécanique, étant enfant elle avait même souhaité être pilote de formule 1, mais ça ne s'était pas réalisé et puis au final, même si elle aimait la vitesse, elle préférait s'occuper des voitures plutôt que faire la course. Etant tellement concentrée sur son travail, elle ne vit pas l'heure tourner et l'arrivée de sa sœur fut donc une surprise. 

"Pourquoi tu as une montre si tu ne t'en sers pas ?" demanda Phoebe avec un sourire exaspéré, honnêtement elle s'était attendue à ça, c'était la même chose avec Piper quand elle cuisinait ou lorsque Prue travaillait sur une œuvre d'art. Elle n'avait pas encore trouvé sa passion, mais la plus jeune Halliwell se doutait qu'elle allait réagir de la même manière une fois que ce serait le cas. Ca semblait être un trait familial en tout cas.

"Je m'en sers, juste pas quand je travaille, et puis elle est dans ma poche quand je me salis les mains." se défendit Pearl en sortant justement sa poche de son pantalon, après s'être lavée les mains bien entendu. Elle enlevait toujours ses bijoux lorsqu'elle travaillait, enfin sauf son collier et ses boucles d'oreilles, pourtant elle mettait sa montre, des bagues et ses bracelets tout les matins.

"Tu es étrange." pointa Phoebe.

"C'est de famille." rétorqua Pearl avec un sourire. "On va manger ?"

"Tu me proposes quoi ?" demanda Phoebe. "Tu connais mieux l'endroit que moi après tout."

"Point, il y a un petit restaurant sympa pas loin, ils font des super salades, très complètes, et des desserts à tomber par terre." proposa Pearl. 

Elle allait y manger de temps en temps, ils préparaient aussi des supers viandes et autres, mais là elle avait surtout envie d'une salade.

"Salade et dessert, je marche. Surtout que si ces desserts ont ton appui, alors ils doivent vraiment être excellents." pointa Phoebe, Pearl adorait le sucré mais elle prenait rarement le même dessert, n'adorant que les pâtisseries de Piper, et avant de leur Grand-Mère. Pour elle aller plusieurs fois au même restaurant et parler de manière positive au sujet des desserts, ça devait être un très bon cuisinier là bas.

 

"D'accord tu avais raison, c'est délicieux." dit Phoebe en savourant la salade qu'elle avait commandé.

"Je te l'avais dit." sourit Pearl. "C'est quoi tes plans maintenant que tu es de retour ?"

"C'est important ?" soupira Phoebe. "Je vois pas pourquoi c'est un problème." elle dit ensuite d'un ton un peu plus sec et énervé.

"Je me demandais." dit simplement Pearl. "Si t'as pas de projet pour un moment c'est rien, ça ne me dérange pas, j'étais juste curieuse."

"Désolée, c'est juste... je sais que Prue pense que je suis un échec." dit Phoebe, un peu misérablement.

"Elle ne pense pas ça." dit Pearl, et en voyant l'air de sa sœur elle continua. "Je le pense vraiment, Prue ne pense pas ça, j'en suis sûre. Elle s'inquiète pour toi c'est tout, elle voudrait que tu ais une situation au cas où. Que tu saches où tu veux aller, regarde Piper, elle a quitté son boulot il y a plusieurs mois, et depuis elle a du mal à trouver un emploi dans un restaurant. Une preuve de la stupidité des gens selon moi, et pourtant Prue ne râle pas, elle fait confiance à Piper. Je suis sûre que si tu lui disais que tu avais une idée de ce que tu voulais faire, et bien elle te soutiendrait entièrement, comme nous d'ailleurs."

"Je sais pas pour le moment, tout ce que je sais c'est que je n'ai pas envie de retourner à la fac. Pas pour l'instant en tout cas." avoua Phoebe, craignant que sa sœur ne critique sa décision.

"Pas de soucis, ça me va aussi." dit simplement Pearl avant de lui prendre la main. "On veut que tu aimes ton travail Phoebe, comme j'aime le mien, ou comme Piper aimera le sien à un restaurant. Je citerai bien Prue mais si elle aime travailler avec des objets anciens, elle n'aime pas travailler avec ce crétin de Roger, encore moins sous ses ordres."

"Je la comprends, quoique je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle n'est pas partie." pointa Phoebe.

"On avait besoin d'argent, et puis Prue n'est pas du genre à fuir ses responsabilités. Et je doute qu'elle veuille lui donner la satisfaction, après je suis d'accord avec toi, elle aurait du partir selon moi. Enfin selon moi, elle n'aurait jamais du coucher avec lui donc..." ajouta Pearl. 

"Selon toi les relations sérieuses avec les hommes n'ont pas lieu d'être je te rappelle." dit Phoebe avec un sourire amusé. "D'après toi on ne peut rien avoir avec eux de plus sérieux que du sexe." 

"Les multiples mariages de Grand-Mère, le divorce des parents et le nombre de garçon qu'on a chacune eu dans nos vies, tout ça prouve que j'ai raison je te signale." pointa Pearl.

"Tu t'entends bien avec ton patron, tu le respectes je te signale." contra Phoebe. 

"Bien sur que je m'entends bien avec lui, mais j'ai aucune intention d'avoir une relation sexuelle avec lui non plus." dit Pearl.

"Mais qu'est ce que tu fais de l'amour ? Tu n'as pas envie d'une belle, passionnante histoire d'amour ?" demanda Phoebe, c'était loin d'être la première fois qu'elles en parlaient, Pearl avait cette opinion des hommes depuis des années, ça avait commencé au lycée et après la fac elle avait persisté.

"Je vis de la passion avec mes aventures, et je ne suis pas convaincue que l'amour romantique existe vraiment. L'amour familial oui mais le reste non, je n'y crois pas." dit Pearl. "J'en ai jamais vu un véritable exemple en tout cas."

"Maman et papa s'aimaient." contra Phoebe, doucement.

"Mais c'était pas le grand amour, la preuve ils ont divorcé." rétorqua Pearl, fronçant les sourcils à la mention de leur père. Si elle avait accepté que Phoebe essaie de le voir en allant à New York, elle avait refusé d'en parler vraiment lorsqu'elles se parlaient au téléphone ou par mail, Prue et Pearl avaient des opinions très similaires au sujet de leur père. A savoir elles ne le voulaient pas dans leurs vies et préféraient le croire mort. C'était plus simple et moins douloureux de l'imaginer mort que les abandonnant, mais ça ne changeait pas le fait qu'elles étaient toutes les deux furieuses contre lui. "Je dois y aller, ma pause est presque finie. Tu veux prendre ma voiture pour rentrer ? Je peux prendre le bus pour rentrer." proposa Pearl en payant l'addition. 

"Non ça ira, je suis venue en vélo, ça fait du bien un peu de sport et ça me permet de prendre mon temps pour rentrer. Et puis je ne voudrais pas prendre le risque de conduire ta voiture." dit Phoebe en riant.

"Pourquoi ? Mon bébé ne te plait pas ?" demanda Pearl un peu vexée.

"Ton bébé est magnifique et tu en prends un très grand soin, mais tu es aussi totalement taré dès qu'il y a une tache de boue dessus, je ne parle même pas de s'il y a une trace." dit Phoebe en levant les mains en signe de paix, elle savait que le sujet de la voiture de sa sœur était un sujet très sensible.

"Bon je laisse passer, mais uniquement pour cette fois." dit Pearl avec un sourire taquin. "Je te vois ce soir." elle dit en l'embrassant sur la joue. 

"Bonne après-midi." cria Phoebe. 

"A toi aussi." répondit Pearl en lui faisant un signe de la main.

 

Elle était en train de travailler sous une voiture lorsqu'un problème arriva, elle était en train de travailler sous une voiture lorsqu'une des chandelles qui la maintenait soulevée se délogea, Pearl paniqua en voyant la voiture se rapprocher vers elle, craignant d'être écraser. Elle lâcha ses outils mais garda les mains en l'air, et alors qu'elle était certaine qu'elle allait devoir aller à l'hôpital ou qu'elle allait être tué, une sorte de bouclier bleu sortit de ses mains et bloqua la voiture. Pearl n'arrivait pas à en croire ses yeux, comment était-ce possible ? Elle ne se le demanda pas longtemps, faisant attention pour ne pas perdre ce bouclier étrange qui venait de lui sauver la vie, elle se glissa hors de sous la voiture respirant fort sous la panique. 

"Pearl tout va bien, j'ai entendu du bruit." dit Tom en arrivant et en la voyant à côté d'une voiture.

"J'ai rien, j'ai eu un problème avec une des chandelles, mais j'ai pu sortir de sous la voiture à temps." dit Pearl d'une petite voix.

"Tu vas bien t'es sûre ?" demanda Tom en se rapprochant d'elle, très inquiet.

"Oui ça va merci." acquiesça Pearl, acceptant volontiers la main de son mentor pour se relever, et son aide pour la guider jusqu'à une chaise, elle tremblait trop.

"Tu veux quelque chose à boire ?"demanda Tom.

"Non, ça va. Je vais prendre un moment et j'y retourne." dit Pearl.

"Non, c'est hors de question." refusa de suite Tom. "Pearl je sais que tu aimes ton boulot et tu es vraiment douée, je ne sais pas ce que je ferai sans toi. Mais après quelque chose comme ça, tu dois rentrer chez toi et te détendre, j'insiste."

"Tom..." commença Pearl uniquement pour être interrompue par la sonnerie de son téléphone portable. "Oui allo."

"Pearl Halliwell ?" demanda une voix féminine.

"Oui, c'est moi. Qui est à l'appareil ?" demanda Pearl en fronçant les sourcils, peu de gens connaissaient son numéro de téléphone.

"Je vous appelle de l'hôpital, vous êtes bien le contact de Phoebe Halliwell ?" demanda la femme.

"Oui, c'est ma petite sœur. Elle va bien ? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?" demanda très inquiète Pearl. 

"Elle a eu un accident, ce n'est rien de grave rassurez-vous." assura l'infirmière au bout du fil. "Une chute en vélo. Un médecin est en train de l'examiner."

"Très bien je viens la chercher." assura Pearl en raccrochant.

"Tout va bien ?" demanda Tom qui avait observé silencieusement l'inquiétude sur le visage de Pearl, il l'avait rarement vu aussi anxieuse.

"Phoebe a eu un accident, apparemment rien de grave mais je vais à l'hôpital. Enfin si je peux ?" demanda Pearl. 

"Bien sûr, je t'avais déjà dit de rentrer de toute façon, et je sais à quel point tu tiens à tes sœurs. Je ne suis pas assez stupide pour me mettre entre toi et tes sœurs. Vas y." lui dit Tom. "N'hésite pas à me dire si tu as besoin de quelques jours, tu as beaucoup travaillé ces derniers temps."

"Merci Tom, je te tiendrais au courant." promit Pearl avec un sourire reconnaissant.

Elle se hâta de prendre ses affaires et de monter dans sa voiture, appelant au passage le téléphone de Prue, elle savait que leur aînée voudrait être informer.

"Pearl, tout va bien ?" demanda Prue en décrochant à la deuxième sonnerie. 

"Je vais bien, mais Phoebe est à l'hôpital, elle a eu un accident. On m'a dit que ce n'était rien de grave mais je vais la chercher. Tu es où ?" demanda Pearl. 

"Je suis à la maison, je te rejoins à l'hôpital ?" proposa Prue. 

"Pas la peine, la maison est sur ma route, je peux te prendre. Pas besoin d'avoir deux voitures." proposa à la place Pearl. 

"D'accord, ne roule pas trop vite, je t'attends." demanda Prue avant de raccrocher.

"Je ne roule jamais trop vite." protesta néanmoins Pearl, dans le vide vu que la ligne était coupée. 

Elle arriva néanmoins rapidement devant le manoir, prenant des raccourcis et allant peut-être un peu plus vite que les limites, mais elle était quand même très inquiète pour Phoebe, qu'importe ce qu'avait dit l'infirmière, elle avait besoin de voir sa sœur pour se rassurer. Elle ne se calmerait pas avant. Prue monta à bord rapidement et s'attacha, dès que ce fut fait Pearl redémarra. La route jusqu'à l'hôpital se passa en silence, les deux sœurs se soutenaient en se tenant la main, Prue ayant pris la main droite de sa sœur pour la réconforter mais aussi pour qu'elle soit là pour elle aussi.

"Tu as eu Piper ?" demanda Prue lorsque Pearl se gara dans le parking de l'hôpital. 

"Non, elle n'était pas au Quake quand j'ai appelé et je ne sais pas où elle est. Peut-être qu'elle est avec Jeremy." dit Pearl avec son ton désapprobateur.

"J'ai quitté mon boulot, Roger m'a pris l'exposition, se vantait d'être celui qui l'avait installé même et je suis partie. J'ai démissionné." expliqua Prue.

"Tant mieux, tu méritais mieux que ce crétin. Niveau privé et professionnel." affirma Pearl. 

"J'aurai du t'écouter au sujet de Roger, tu avais raison." dit Prue en attrapant à nouveau la main de sa sœur qui la serra volontiers.

"Je n'ai aucune foi dans les relations avec les hommes Prue, je peux pas te blâmer de ne pas m'écouter." dit simplement Pearl.

"Tu as un assez bon instinct pourtant." reconnut Prue. "Tu le sens vraiment pas Jeremy ? Dans le même genre que Roger ou différemment ?" 

"Différemment, Roger, je pense que d'une certaine manière il tenait à toi, pendant un temps en tout cas. Je ne l'aimais pas, il avait l'air d'un abruti mais c'était rien de plus. Jeremy, c'est différent, je ne crois pas qu'il tienne à Piper et je sais pas... mais parfois il a l'air dangereux." tenta d'expliquer Pearl alors qu'elles entraient dans l'hôpital. "Je sais que ça sonne fou, mais en dehors de ma méfiance pour les relations romantiques avec des hommes, il y a plus, je ne l'aime vraiment pas."

"Tu crois qu'elle est en danger ?" demanda inquiète Prue.

"J'en sais rien. J'ai fait attention ces derniers mois depuis qu'ils sont ensembles et il ne lui a jamais rien fait, pourtant je n'arrive pas à me détendre." dit Pearl avant de s'arrêter, elles étaient à l'accueil de l'hôpital. "Bonjour, excusez nous mais pouvez-vous nous dire où est notre sœur ? Phoebe Halliwell."

"Juste une minute." demanda la femme qui était en train d'examiner un dossier pour l'homme à côté des sœurs. "Comment vous appelez-vous ?"

"Inspecteur Andrew Trudeau de la police criminel." dit une voix familière en donnant un nom tout aussi familier, poussant les deux sœurs à le dévisager surprises. "Le docteur Gordon m'attends."

"Je vais voir." dit de suite l'infirmière en partant.

"Andy." appela Prue en première.

"Prue." reconnut également Andy en l'observant. "Ca alors comment vas tu ?" 

"Géniale et toi ? Ca va ?" demanda Prue.

"Très bien.. je.. J'en reviens pas de te retrouver ici. Et attends, Pearl c'est toi ?" il demanda en observant la troisième sœur Halliwell qui était de l'autre côté de son aînée.

"Salut Andy, ça fait un bail." elle sourit avant de s'avancer pour lui faire la bise, Andy avait été comme un grand frère pour elle en grandissant, Prue et lui étaient les plus proches en âge et ils étaient sortis ensemble, mais Pearl avait aussi passé pas mal de temps avec l'ami de sa sœur. Il avait vraiment été là pour elle quand elle en avait eu besoin mais après sa rupture avec Prue, ils avaient fini par perdre le contact.

"Tout va bien ? Qu'est ce qui vous amène là ?" demanda Andy en souriant aux deux Halliwell.

"On est venu chercher Phoebe, elle a eu un accident." répondit Prue.

"Elle a été blessé ?" demanda Andy un peu inquiet. 

"Non, non c'est pas grave." affirma Prue. 

"Une chute en vélo." acquiesça Pearl. "Mais et toi ça va ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?"

"J'enquête sur un meurtre." avoua Andy.

"Les meurtres de femmes dont on parle à la télévision ?" demanda Pearl, mais avant qu'Andy puisse répondre, l'infirmière revint. 

"Votre sœur aura fini de passer les radios dans une vingtaine de minutes. Le bureau du docteur Gordon est à gauche au fond du couloir. Il est avec un patient mais il vous recevra dès qu'il aura fini." expliqua l'infirmière.

"Merci." dit de suite Andy.

"Excusez moi, je pourrais être avec elle pour les radios ?" demanda de suite Pearl.

"Bien sûr." acquiesça l'infirmière. "Suivez moi, je vais vous montrez le chemin." 

"Merci, Prue tu devrais peut-être aller manger un truc non ? Et puis tu m'avais pas dit que tu voulais un café  ?" demanda Pearl "Pas besoin qu'on soit là toutes les deux pour des radios." 

"Non je suppose mais..." commença Prue en lançant un regard à sa sœur qui lui répondit avec un innocent. 

"On se verra plus tard Andy ? J'ai été ravie de te voir." assura Pearl avant de partir. 

Elle n'aimait pas la plupart des hommes mais Andy était une exception, il était vraiment gentil et attentif et elle avait vraiment été triste lorsque lui et Prue avaient rompu, ils allaient si bien ensemble, et elle le préférait, et de loi, à Roger. Avec un peu de chance ça marcherait entre eux, elle allait croiser les doigts en tout cas, au moins pour que ça fonctionne en tant qu'ami, ce serait déjà super. 

"Pearl." appela Phoebe en la voyant.

"Tu vas bien ?" demanda inquiète Pearl, oubliant pour le moment Andy et Prue.

"Oui ça va, mais il faudra que je te parle dès qu'on est sorti de là. C'est important." dit Phoebe.

"D'accord, faudra que je te parle aussi." dit Pearl, repensant à ce qui était arrivé avec la voiture, elle se sentit pâlir en y repensant mais fit en sorte de changer d'idée, pas la peine d'inquiéter Phoebe.

* * *

A la sortie de l'hôpital les trois sœurs allèrent à un bar pour boire un verre ensemble et discuter de ce qui leur était arrivé aujourd'hui.

"Des élues, des sorcières aux quatre pouvoirs. Phoebe tout ça s'est dingue." dit Prue une fois que Phoebe lui eut raconté ce qu'elle avait trouvé dans le Livre des Ombres.

"Ne me dis pas que rien d'étrange ne t'es arrivé aujourd'hui." protesta Phoebe. "Tu n'as pas arrêter le temps ? Créer un bouclier ? Déplacer des choses ?"

"Roger a décidé de me retirer l'exposition." avoua Prue.

"Prouvant une fois de plus à quel point il est un crétin." soutint Pearl. 

"S'il te plait écoute moi. Je sais que tu crois voir ce que te réserve l'avenir, ce qui est plutôt ironique." commença Prue.

"Je sais que tu crois que je n'en ai pas. Que ma vision de la vie est nébuleuse en comparaison de ton parfait enfer." rétorqua de suite Phoebe. 

"Non, je suis sûre que ce qu'elle voulait dire c'est parce que tu ne sais pas trop où tu vas en ce moment Phoebe. Pas vrai Prue." intervint Pearl, jurant une fois de plus au sujet de l'absence de Piper, elle avait besoin d'elle, elle était bien plus douée pour calmer le jeu entre leurs sœurs.

"Soit." céda Phoebe, plus pour faire plaisir à Pearl que parce qu'elle croyait ce qu'elle venait de dire. "Même si tu ne veux pas me croire, fais moi confiance. Rien que cette fois."

"Phoebe.." souffla Prue. "Je n'ai et je n'aurai jamais de pouvoir. Maintenant passe moi le lait s'il te plait." 

Cependant avant que Phoebe, ou Pearl, puissent le lui passer, le pot de lait se rapprocha seul des sœurs. Sous leurs yeux surpris et choqués, quoique Phoebe semblait plutôt fière.

"Tu disais quoi là ?" elle demanda d'ailleurs. "Que tu n'avais pas de pouvoirs."

"Oh mon dieu." s'exclama Prue après avoir déplacé le lait dans son verre de thé. "Donc je peux... déplacer les objets par la pensée..." interrogea Prue visiblement choquée.

"Oui et avec tout ce que tu rumines à l'intérieur je parie que tu peux jouer l'Arme Fatale à toi toute seule." commenta Phoebe.

"J'espère pas, j'adore ces films." dit doucement Pearl qui essayait de se distraire de la situation. 

"Oh je crois pas ça." murmura Prue.

"Donc ça veut dire que Piper sait soit arrêter le temps ou créer des boucliers." réfléchit Phoebe. 

"Arrêter le temps." avoua Pearl qui avait jusque là garder le silence sur ses pouvoirs, et elle avait plutôt envie de copier Prue, qui avait pris le petit verre d'alcool de Phoebe pour se remettre de ses émotions.

"Tu peux arrêter le temps ?" demanda de suite Phoebe. 

"Non, créer des boucliers. Piper peut arrêter le temps." corrigea Pearl. 

"Comment c'est arrivé ?" demanda curieuse Phoebe. 

"J'étais sous une voiture lorsqu'une des chandelle a bougé, j'ai levé les mains et un bouclier a retenu la voiture, me permettant de me dégager." avoua Pearl.

"Quoi ? Est ce que ça va ?" demanda Phoebe inquiète.

"Non, non ça va pas du tout. Non seulement deux de mes sœurs ont failli avoir des accidents graves aujourd'hui mais en plus tu nous as transformé en sorcière." coupa Prue. "Tu vas bien Pearl, pourquoi t'as rien dit plus tôt ? On doit aller à l'hôpital s'assurer que tu vas bien."

"Prue je vais bien, je te le jure. La voiture ne m'a même pas effleuré, le bouclier a bien rempli son usage. Et d'après ce qu'à lu Phoebe, on était des sorcières à la naissance, tout ce qu'elle a fait c'est activer nos pouvoirs. Et honnêtement je suis heureuse du timing." reconnut Pearl. 

"Elle a raison. On a toujours eu des pouvoirs, on ne le savait pas, mais on va devoir apprendre à vivre avec." ajouta Phoebe. "Et je suis très heureuse que tu ailles bien." elle dit ensuite à Pearl. Elles payèrent peu après et continuèrent la discussion sur le nouveau développement de leur vie, elles devaient aller à la pharmacie en plus.

"Quand j'ai parcouru le Livre des Ombres j'ai vu des gravures qui ressemblaient un peu à des tableaux de Bosch. Il y avait des images terrifiantes de quatre femmes bataillant contre différentes incarnations du mal." raconta Phoebe.

"Tu n'as pas parlé de ça ce matin." pointa Pearl.

"Le mal luttant contre le mal c'est un comble." dit Prue qui avait placé un bras autour des épaules de Pearl, se rassurant ainsi que sa petite sœur allait bien, Phoebe lui tenait d'ailleurs la main de l'autre côté. Pearl aurait normalement râlé au fait qu'elle était au milieu, mais après la journée, elle était heureuse d'être comme ça. Tant que ça ne devenait pas une habitude. 

"Non, en réalité une sorcière peut être bonne ou mauvaise. Une bonne sorcière adopte pour devise : ' _Lutte contre le mal. Repends la lumière.'_ Et une mauvaise sorcière ou un sorcier, n'ont qu'un seul but : tuer les bonnes sorcières pour s'emparer de leurs pouvoirs." expliqua Phoebe. 

"Il n'y a pas un moyen de faire ça, sans que les 'bonnes sorcières' ne meurent à tout hasard ? Non c'est juste que j'ai pas tellement envie de mourir." tenta Pearl. 

"Pas d'après le livre." nia Phoebe.

"Et ils ressemblent à quoi ces mauvaises sorcières et sorciers ?" demanda ensuite Pearl.

"C'est là qu'il y a un soucis. Ils ont l'air de gens parfaitement normaux, on les trouve n'importe où." expliqua Phoebe.

"Rassurant." commenta Pearl. 

"Qu'est ce que ça à voir avec nous ?" demanda Prue.

"Ben en fait dans la première gravure, les sorcières étaient plongées dans le sommeil, mais dans la deuxième.. elles se battaient contre une espèce de sorcier. Je crois que tant qu'on ignorait qu'on avait des pouvoirs, on était en sécurité. Et maintenant on l'est plus." avoua Phoebe.

"Génial. On a donc appris deux très importantes informations." commenta Pearl.

"Quoi donc ?" demanda Prue.

"On est dans les ennuis et que lire des phrases à voix haute peut être dangereux." répondit Pearl très sérieusement.

* * *

"Je vais aller chercher vos médicaments." dit le pharmacien.

"Prenez votre temps." dit Phoebe qui n'était pas pressée.

"Excusez moi, où est ce que je pourrais trouver de l'aspirine ?" demanda Prue. 

"Allée 3." répondit le pharmacien avant d'aller chercher les médicaments.

"La camomille c'est efficace contre les maux de tête." proposa Phoebe. 

"Contre celui là ça m'étonnerait." répondit Prue en cherchant. 

"C'est drôle j'ai pas peur du tout de nos pouvoirs. Tout le monde reçoit un héritage de sa famille." commenta Phoebe.

"Oui, des bijoux, ou de l'argent ou bien un tempérament fort. Voilà ce dont les gens normaux héritent." contra Prue. 

"Pourquoi être normales quand on peut être différentes ?" demanda Phoebe. 

"Parce que je n'ai pas envie de lutter contre les forces du mal." proposa Pearl. 

"Oui et puis j'ai envie d'être normale, d'avoir une vie normale. Bon on est dans l'allée 3 oui ou non ?" demanda Prue en s'énervant.

"Calme toi Prue, on ne sait pas quel genre de réaction nos pouvoirs auront devant les émotions fortes." conseilla Pearl.

"On ne peut pas changer ce qui s'est passé, ni aller contre notre destinée." dit Phoebe.

"Bon est ce que vous voyez de l'aspirine ?" demanda Prue agacée.

"Non mais je vois la camomille." contra Phoebe avec un sourire. 

"Phoebe.." soupira Pearl.

"Ecoute, je viens d'apprendre qu'une de mes sœurs a failli mourir, que je suis une sorcière et que mes sœurs sont également des sorcières, et... qu'on a des pouvoirs qui vont déchaîner la convoitise de gens malfaisants. Et qu'ils vont apparemment faire de notre vie un enfer, alors excuse moi Phoebe mais pour l'instant j'avoue que je ne suis pas tout à fait branché médecine douce." dit Prue qui semblait au bord de la crise de nerf.

"Oui et je ne pourrais pas lui emprunter un aspirine demain matin après que j'aurai tenté d'oublier tout ça avec quelques verres." appuya Pearl. 

"T'as qu'à le faire partir ton mal de tête. Et j'ai un remède miracle génial." répondit Phoebe. Soudain un flacon contenant des comprimés d'aspirine sauta dans la main de Prue. Provoquant un silence chez les trois sœurs.

"Tu déplaces les choses quand tu es fâchée." comprit Phoebe.

"Non c'est ridicule. T'es sûre que tu ne serais pas tombée sur la tête par hasard ?" s'énerva à nouveau Prue. 

"Donc tu ne me crois pas." dit Phoebe.

"Non je ne te crois pas une seconde." répondit Prue. 

"Ca a du sens, Prue mon pouvoir a réagi avec ma peur, peut être que le tien réagit face à ta colère." proposa Pearl.

"Un test est donc nécessaire." dit Phoebe. "Roger." juste après plusieurs flacons d'aspirine tombèrent. "Qu'est ce qui se passerait si on parlait de papa ?" 

"Phoebe." avertit Pearl. 

"Il est mort Phoebe." dit Prue.

"Non il est parti de New York mais il est toujours bien vivant." rétorqua Phoebe.

"Pas pour moi." dit de suite Prue, sèche. "Il est mort le jour où il a quitté maman."

"Mais tu te voiles la face, dès qu'on parle de papa tu exploses comme un volcan." dit Phoebe avec un sourire.

"Phoebe ça suffit." dit fermement Pearl.

"Non, tu es folle de rage qu'il soit parti. Folle de rage que j'ai essayé de le retrouver et folle de rage que je sois revenue. Et si tu en veux la preuve : Papa, Papa, Papa, Papa..." 

"Pho.." commença Pearl prête à l'arrêter mais la chute de tous les flacons de médicaments des étagères de leur allée les arrêtèrent toutes les deux. "Ca va mieux ?"

"Oui." acquiesça Prue.

"Le Livre des Ombres disait que nos pouvoirs grandiraient." commenta Phoebe.

"Oh ça promet." dirent Prue et Pearl.

"Il va falloir qu'on apprenne à se contrôler et vite, parce qu'on peut pas faire ça en public et certainement pas à la maison." commenta Pearl. "Parce que je refuse de ranger." 

Ce commentaire les fit toutes rire et c'est ainsi, en riant, qu'elles allèrent à la caisse, déterminées à payer avant que le pharmacien ne s'aperçoivent de quoique ce soit. 

* * *

" _Oui c'est moi. C'est Roger. Je consens à ce que tu reprennes ton travail. Trêve de plaisanterie j'aimerai te parler."_

"J'arrive pas à croire ce minable." dit Pearl en colère, elles venaient de rentrer et Phoebe avait écouté les messages qu'il y avait sur le répondeur.

"Piper n'est pas rentrée à moins qu'elle ne se soit transformée en chatte." dit Prue en revenant avec un chat blanc, au pelage court et avec un collier rouge.

"Oh elle est adorable." commenta Pearl en la caressant.

"Par où est-elle rentrée ?" demanda Phoebe surprise.

"J'en sais rien, on a peut-être laissé une fenêtre ouverte." suggéra Prue. "Pas de messages de Piper ?"

"Elle est probablement avec Jeremy." suggéra Phoebe.

"L'idiot de service en a laissé un." ajouta Pearl.

"Oui, j'ai entendu." commenta Prue.

"Je peux lui faire quelque chose d'horrible et d'humiliant ?" demanda Pearl mais avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre, et Prue avait l'air horriblement tenté, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur Piper qui les appelait, d'un ton effrayé.

"Piper ?" appela Phoebe.

"Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?" demanda Pearl.

"Bon dieu qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?" dit en même Prue.

"Vite, fermez les portes et les fenêtres. On a très peu de temps." dit Piper inquiète. "Phoebe, dans le Livre des Ombres, il y a un moyen de se débarrasser d'un ..."

"Sorcier ?" proposa Phoebe.

"Non vous êtes pas sérieuses, déjà ?" s'exclama Pearl.

"Oh mon dieu." souffla Prue.

"Tu vas bien, il t'a fait du mal ?" demanda de suite Pearl. 

"Il a pas pu. Je l'ai figé et assommé. C'était Jeremy. C'est lui qui a tué ses femmes." expliqua Piper.

"Je t'avais dit qu'il était pas net." cria Pearl tout en allant vérifier que la porte de derrière était bien fermée, de même que les fenêtres de la cuisine.

"Je sais, t'avais raison, désolée j'aurais du t'écouter." répondit Piper. 

"J'ai trouvé la réponse, c'est notre seul espoir. Venez." appela Phoebe, qui tandis qu'elles fermaient fenêtres et portes, était monté au grenier pour trouver un moyen de vaincre Jeremy. Les sœurs ne perdirent pas une seconde à la rejoindre. Elles avaient à faire.

 

Assises en tailleur autour d'une petite table basse dans le grenier, entourées par des bougies, le Livre des Ombres sur la table avec une sorte de chaudron elles étaient prêtes.

"Bien on a disposé en cercle neufs bougies consacrées par les huiles et les épices." résuma Prue.

"Je n'en vois que huit." remarqua Piper.

"Non t'a oublié celle ci." dit Phoebe en montrant une bougie d'anniversaire.

"C'est pour les anniversaires." contra Piper, peu convaincue.

"Et notre grand mère s'en servait pour les cérémonies." rétorqua Phoebe

"PS, acheter des bougies." commenta Pearl. "Il nous faut la poupée."

"Voilà." dit Piper en la prenant, tandis que Phoebe posait la bougie qu'elle venait d'allumer dans le chaudron.

"Tu es prête à jeter un sort à Jeremy ?" demanda Prue inquiète, Piper avait tenu à cet homme quand même, même s'il était un sorcier qui voulait les tuer.

"Avant je vais le rendre plus fort. 

_Ton amour se fanera._

_Et disparaîtra_

_De ma vie et de mon cœur_

_Laisse moi Jeremy_

_Et disparais à tout jamais "_ dit Piper en appuyant une rose qu'il lui avait offerte sur la poupée, les épines enfoncées. Une fois fait la poupée rejoignit la bougie dans le chaudron.

"Ca y est, j'ai fait ce qu'il fallait." conclut Piper.

"Pourvu que ça marche." pria Prue.

De la vapeur sortit du chaudron, dissimulant la poupée et une partie de la rose, avant que la fleur ne disparaisse et que des flammes ne sortent du chaudron. Les faisant sursauter.

"Je dirais que ça a marché." dit Pearl après quelques secondes.

"Oui. Rangeons tout." proposa Prue. 

Prue, Piper et Pearl se chargèrent des bougies et du Livre des Ombres, mais avant que Pearl ne puisse poser ce dernier sur le pupitre qui semblait pour cet effet, Phoebe sursauta.

"Revenez, ça n'a pas fonctionné." elle appela après avoir touché le chaudron.

"Quoi ?" demanda Piper. 

"Tu es sûre ?" questionna Pearl inquiète.

"Ca n'a pas fonctionné." assura Phoebe. 

"En touchant le récipient j'ai eu un flash, j'ai vu Jeremy." expliqua Phoebe.

"En touchant le récipient tu as pu voir Jeremy ?" répéta Prue.

"Oui. Il vient ici." assura Phoebe.

Elles se hâtèrent de descendre les escaliers, toutes les quatre, Prue et Pearl en tête, avec Phoebe et Piper derrière, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse prendre la fuite dehors, Jeremy arriva. Dans le dos de Prue qui était à la porte et avec une mine affreuse, son corps semblait recouvert d'épine. En voyant sa sœur aînée aussi proche d'un homme dangereux, en plus armé d'un couteau, Pearl ne réfléchit pas et leva ses mains, créant un bouclier devant elles quatre.

"Salut les filles." salua Jeremy en secouant son couteau, l'air nullement intimidé par le bouclier de protection de Pearl.

"Pearl, tu peux le maintenir combien de temps ?" demanda doucement Prue.

"Aucune idée." avoua Pearl. 

"Piper, Pearl, Phoebe, montez vite là haut." ordonna Prue en utilisant ses pouvoirs de télékinésie pour le repousser en arrière. Piper et Phoebe s'exécutèrent, mais Pearl resta. "Pearl."

"Pas sans toi." nia Pearl tout en reculant avec elle vers l'escalier. 

"C'était plutôt réussi bravo. Vous avez toujours été les plus fortes des quatre n'est ce pas ?" demanda Jeremy en s'avançant vers elles. Prue l'envoya à nouveau en arrière et après prit la main de sa sœur et elles montèrent les escaliers en courant.

"Phoebe tu as raison, nos pouvoirs grandissent." dit Prue, elle avait réussi à l'envoyer plus loin la seconde fois.

"Il faut mettre le plus de trucs possibles contre la porte." dit Piper.

"Vous ne m'arrêterez pas, mes pouvoirs sont plus grands que les vôtres." cria Jeremy 

"Autre chose." demanda Phoebe.

Elles essayaient de bloquer la porte avec le plus d'objets possibles mais elles manquaient de temps. Et visiblement ça n'avait servi à rien.

"Vous croyez qu'une chaise peut m'arrêter ?" il demanda alors que la chaise était poussée par une force invisible, comme de la télékinésie. "Vous croyez qu'une commode peut m'arrêter ? Pas très douées pour des sorcières. Rien ni personne ne peut m'arrêter." il affirma après avoir enlevé le dernier obstacle.

"Et maintenant qu'est ce qu'on fait ?" demanda Piper "On est piégées."

"On va l'affronter ensemble, souvenez vous de la planche magique." dit Prue après que Jeremy eut fait exploser la porte du grenier.

"L'inscription de maman au dos." confirma Pearl.

" _Le pouvoir des quatre nous libérera."_ elles commencèrent à dire, et Jeremy les entoura de flammes. 

"Il faut qu'on soit unie." dit Prue en attrapant les mains de Piper et de Pearl, Pearl attrapant la main de Phoebe de l'autre côté.

"Le pouvoir des quatre nous libérera. Le pouvoir des quatre nous libérera. Le pouvoir des quatre nous libérera. Le pouvoir des quatre nous libérera. Le pouvoir des quatre nous libérera. Le pouvoir des quatre nous libérera. Le pouvoir des quatre nous libérera."  elles le répétèrent encore et encore et ça fonctionnait, les flammes de Jeremy disparurent laissant du vent à la place et ses coups ne parvenaient pas à les atteindre.

"Je ne suis pas tout seul. On est des millions dans des endroits que vous ne soupçonnez pas. Sous des formes que vous ne croirez pas. On est l'enfer sur cette terre. Vous ne serez jamais en sécurité. Et vous ne serez jamais libres. Jamais." hurla Jeremy avant de disparaître, vaincu.

"Le pouvoir des quatre." murmura Prue. 

"Je ne douterai jamais plus des paroles étranges de maman." ajouta Pearl, les faisant rire.

"Et moi je ne sortirai plus avec des journalistes." ajouta Piper.

"Bonne idée." acquiescèrent les trois autres sœurs. 

* * *

 

"Je vous avais dit que c'était Andy." commenta Pearl alors qu'elles sortaient toutes les trois pour rejoindre Prue dehors, Pearl qui avait leur nouvel animal de compagnie, la petite chatte blanche, dans les bras.

"Tu vois c'était bien une voix d'homme." pointa Phoebe.

"Qu'est ce qu'il voulait ?" demanda Piper.

"Il voulait m'inviter à dîner." expliqua Prue une fois qu'elles étaient toutes au même niveau.

"Et tu lui as dit ?" demanda Piper avec un sourire.

"Dis moi que tu as dit oui." demanda Pearl.

"Et bien, j'ai commencé par dire oui et puis ensuite je me suis demandé si je pouvais sortir. Est ce que les sorcières ont le droit de sortir ?" demanda Prue.

"Je crois qu'elles sortent et qui plus est avec les types les plus craquants." acquiesça Piper.

"Et puis on ne serait pas là si les sorcières ne sortaient pas." appuya Pearl.

"Tu comptes sortir ? Relation sérieuse ?" demanda de suite Phoebe.

"Hors de question." nia de suite Pearl.

"Vous rirez moins quand ça vous arrivera à vous." commenta Prue. "Parce que maintenant tout sera complètement différent."

"L'avantage c'est que notre vie ne sera pas mortelle." pointa Phoebe.

"Oui mais elle ne sera plus jamais pareille." appuya Prue.

"Mais est ce que c'est mauvais ?" demanda Phoebe.

"Non, bien sûr mais ça peut nous causer des problèmes." commenta Prue.

"C'est vrai mais qu'est ce qu'on doit faire ?" demanda Piper.

"Et qu'est ce qu'on ne doit pas faire ?" questionna Phoebe.

"Je pense qu'on doit trouver un équilibre dans nos vies." proposa Pearl.

"On doit aussi faire très attention. Être très sage. Et on doit se serrer les coudes." continua Prue.

"Et ben ça va être coton." pointa Piper.


	3. Jeunesse Eternelle Partie 1

Pearl était au Quake avec ses sœurs, normalement elle ne serait pas entrée dans ce restaurant, pas pour y passer une soirée normale entre filles, mais comme Piper y travaillait, elle y était un peu obligée. Après tout le soir, le restaurant était plein et donc sa sœur aînée était demandée, même si à la base elle n'avait été engagé que comme chef. Un fait qui la contrariait aussi vu que dès que Phoebe et Pearl la trouvèrent, elle commença à se plaindre, ce n'était pas la première fois, depuis qu'elle avait été engagé Piper s'était beaucoup plainte de son patron et du fait qu'il l'avait planté plusieurs fois.

"Je vais tuer ce type." déclara Piper. 

"Quel type ?" demanda Phoebe. 

"Pas ici j'espère, ça ferait désordre et ça risque d'être compliqué à dissimuler." répondit Pearl, qui déclarait assez souvent son désir de tuer des gens agaçants, elle était néanmoins surprise par les paroles de Piper, son aînée d'un an avait un tempérament bien plus doux que les autres sœurs Halliwell, c'était Pearl qui manquait de patience et qui avait le plus tendance à déclarer qu'elle voulait faire souffrir ou tuer les gens, quoiqu'heureusement son patron n'avait jamais été sur cette liste. Il était génial, malheureusement Piper n'avait pas cette chance. 

"Le chef Moore." répondit Piper. 

"Ton patron ?" demanda Pearl qui avait un doute, les noms n'étaient pas vraiment sa spécialité, et dans ses discours de complaintes elle n'avait pas souvent utilisé le nom de son patron, préférant l'insulter ou se plaindre de son attitude.

"Oui, il m'a engagé et il s'est tiré pour ouvrir son restaurant. C'est trop sympa non ?" demanda Piper, ironique en faisant le tour du bar tandis que les deux plus jeunes s'y installaient.

"Quel est le problème exactement ?" demanda Pearl incertaine.

"Oui, je n'entends personne se plaindre." pointa Phoebe.

"Attends, j'ai jamais géré de restaurant. Je ne suis un chef, je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il faut faire." répondit Piper avant d'examiner plus attentivement la tenue de Phoebe. "C'est ma robe que tu portes ?"

"Oui." confirma Pearl en s'asseyant au bar.

Ce n'était pas la première fois, et ce ne serait pas la dernière que Phoebe se servait dans le placard d'une de ses sœurs, et elle n'était pas la seule. Être quatre filles à la maison avait voulu dire qu'elles passaient pas mal de temps à aller dans les chambres les unes des autres, Pearl ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où elle avait emprunté une veste de Prue ou un haut de Piper, ou encore un pantalon de Phoebe, et ça avait été la même chose dans l'autre sens. Mais d'elles toutes, Phoebe se servait le plus, apparemment New York ne lui avait pas offert assez de chance de faire du shopping, ou en tout cas un budget adéquat. Pearl lui avait bien proposé de lui prêter une robe noire, elle en avait plus d'une, autre que celle qu'elle portait qui était un peu plus ajustée au niveau de ses jambes et un peu plus haute au niveau de sa poitrine, elle avait toujours préféré mettre ses jambes fines en valeur, elle en avait trois autres. Ce qu'elle aimait le plus était de porter des chaussures à talons, elle trouvait depuis longtemps que ses jambes étaient son meilleur atout, elle avait des formes bien sûr, mais elle préférait ses jambes, les mettre en valeur.

"Salut." dit une jeune femme blonde aux cheveux bouclés en les rejoignant, c'était une amie des filles. Son arrivée empêcha Piper de protester du choix de Phoebe ou de paniquer quand à l'attitude du chef Moore et de ses responsabilités, après tout elle venait payer et Piper devait donc s'en charger. 

"Salut Brittany." salua volontiers Phoebe, heureuse de la voir bien sûr mais surtout heureuse de la diversion. "Oh j'adore ton tatouage." elle s'exclama ensuite en voyant un ange sur sa main. 

"Merci." sourit Brittany. 

"Je croyais que c'était illégal d'en faire sur les mains à cause des veines." pointa Phoebe. 

"Oui j'avais entendu la même chose." confirma Pearl aussi intéressée. "Il est bien fait en tout cas."

"Merci, aux Etats Unis oui, c'est interdit mais je l'ai fait faire à Tahiti." expliqua Brittany. "Garde la monnaie Piper, il faut que j'y aille."

"Fais un bisous à Matt." dit Piper.

"Oui salut le de notre part." acquiesça Pearl tandis que Brittany partait. 

"Ce n'est peut être ce pourquoi tu es formée Piper, mais tu te débrouilles bien et si un jour tu ouvres ton propre restaurant, tu auras de l'expérience." pointa Pearl qui voulait rassurer sa sœur avant qu'elle n'atteigne la crise de nerf.

"Merci Pearl." soupira Piper avec un sourire reconnaissant avant de changer d'expression en se tournant vers Phoebe. "Si on en revenait à ma robe."

"Attends, regarde ce beau mec, là à ta gauche Piper et à ta droite Pearl." demanda Phoebe, son ton surexcité. "Soyez discrètes."

"C'est vrai qu'il est beau tu le connais ?" demanda Piper intriguée. Il était séduisant pas le moindre doute à ce sujet et visiblement il le savait. 

"Il s'appelle Alec et il est sur le point de venir ici avec l'intention de m'offrir un martini dry." répondit Phoebe avec un grand sourire. 

"Ah oui, comment le sais tu ?" demanda Piper avec un sourire. 

"Phoebe, t'a pas osé ?" demanda amusée Pearl, comprenant ce que sa petite sœur avait fait, ça ne la dérangeait pas, l'amusait au contraire mais elle était presque sûre que ses aînées, lorsque Prue l'apprendrait en tout cas, ne seraient pas du même avis. 

"On va dire que j'ai résolu l'éternel problème de qui fait le premier pas." répondit Phoebe en envoyant un regard complice à Pearl. 

"C'est vrai que c'est agaçant, il vient ou on y va ? Est ce que ça va le choquer ou paraître trop désespérée si j'y vais ? Est ce qu'il va osé venir ? Est ce que je l'intéresse. C'est vraiment énervant." acquiesça Pearl. 

"Je sais, mais là j'ai la solution." sourit Phoebe, et voyant que Piper ne comprenait pas, elle précisa. "J'ai eu une prémonition."

"Quoi ?! Phoebe, tu ne dois pas te servir de tes pouvoirs." protesta de suite Piper "On était d'accord."

"Pour la énième fois ce n'est pas parce que toi et Prue vous décrétez quelque chose que ça veut dire que tout le monde est d'accord." soupira Pearl. 

"Pearl a raison, il n'y a que vous deux qui étiez d'accord, je me suis abstenue, tout comme Pearl.  Et c'est quelque chose que je ne peux pas contrôler, ça fait partie de moi." pointa Phoebe. 

"C'est bien ce qui m'inquiète, on a aucun moyen de contrôler ces pouvoirs. Imagine une seule seconde que je panique et que je fige tout le restaurant." dit Piper en s'énervant. 

"Regarde, le voilà." la coupa Phoebe, prenant une pose distante.

"Salut." dit l'homme en approchant.

"Oh, salut." sourit Phoebe, montrant toutes ses dents blanches.

"J'étais assis là bas et je me demandais si un martini dry vous ferait plaisir." proposa le jeune homme avec un peu d'hésitation. 

"Un martini dry ça me ferait plaisir.." fit semblant d'y réfléchir Phoebe en lançant un regard triomphant à Piper. "Oui. C'est Alec votre nom ?"

"Oui, mais comment le savez vous ?" il demanda surpris tandis que Pearl se retenait pour ne pas donner un coup de coude à Phoebe, elle n'avait rien contre l'idée que sa sœur se serve de ses pouvoirs mais qu'elle soit discrète au moins. Elle était inquiète sur les réactions des gens vis à vis de la magie, elle ne pensait pas que ce serait positif, mais alors pas du tout, sans compter qu'il fallait aussi penser au gouvernement. Elle avait lu des textes et si elle était presque sûre que la plupart était simplement des théories de paranoïaques, ça l'inquiétait quand même.

"J'ai deviné, on s'assoit à une table ?" proposa Phoebe en se levant. 

"Oui, bien sûr." accepta avec joie Alec.

"Prue va très mal le prendre." protesta Piper. 

"Soit prudente." se contenta de dire Pearl en regardant le jeune homme d'un air méfiant, elle ne sentait pas de 'mauvaises ondes' comme ça avait été le cas avec Jeremy mais elle était prudente. Elle avait consolé Piper quelques fois au cours des derniers jours, sa sœur malgré le sort, avait été touché par la trahison du mauvais sorcier et Pearl l'avait soutenu. Se retenant même de lui dire qu'elle avait eu raison. La troisième Halliwell n'avait qu'une piètre opinion des hommes et les dernières histoires de ses sœurs n'avaient fait que confirmer son opinion, elle refusait que Phoebe souffre, cependant tenir ses sœurs loin des hommes semblait être un combat perdu d'avance, même si elle ne se concentrait que sur les relations, mais en vain jusque là. 

"Arrête, à force de te faire du mouron, tu seras ridée avant l'âge." répondit Phoebe à Piper avant d'adresser un grand sourire à Pearl. "Promis."

"Elle est impossible." souffla Piper excédée après le départ de Phoebe avec Alec. 

"Contrairement à nous son pouvoir n'est pas visible, donc ça devrait aller." tenta Pearl, voulant la rassurer. 

"Pourquoi tu n'es pas d'accord avec nous ? On ne doit pas nous servir de nos pouvoirs." demanda Piper. "On ne les contrôle pas."

"Piper, si toi tu t'en sers tu figes une pièce et oui ça peut être inquiétant, surtout si quelqu'un rentre dans la pièce en question, mais c'est gérable et plutôt discret au final. Pareil pour le pouvoir de Prue, tant que ce n'est pas trop marqué, les gens imagineront avoir halluciné, mais moi, moi c'est plutôt difficile d'expliquer un bouclier bleu." pointa Pearl "Je ne dis pas que je compte me servir de mes pouvoirs de manière régulière, mais je dois apprendre à le contrôler où je risque de me faire remarquer."

"Ca t'inquiète toi aussi ?" demanda Piper, s'apercevant de la lueur dans les yeux de sa sœur. 

"Bien sûr, je ne regarde pas des documentaires sur les procès de sorcière contrairement à d'autre mais je suis quand même inquiète." acquiesça Pearl en envoyant un sourire taquin à Piper. Elle avait surpris sa sœur aînée devant un documentaire de ce genre deux matins de suite même si elle ne savait pas si c'était pour les mêmes raisons, Piper semblait plus inquiète dû au côté religieux mais Pearl avait toujours été plus suspicieuse. "Ne t'inquiète pas autant pour Phoebe, son pouvoir n'est pas visible, elle risque moins, enfin tant qu'elle ne le dit pas accidentellement, mais si elle n'est pas douée pour garder un secret, elle est quand même capable de se débrouiller. Surtout vu qu'on est aussi concernée et elle nous mettra jamais en danger volontairement."

"Tu as raison." acquiesça Piper avec un soupir. "Tu veux quelque chose à boire ? Si je dois être manager en plus d'être chef, pourquoi je ne serai pas barmaid aussi ?"

"Une vodka coca s'il te plait." demanda Pearl après un instant de réflexion. 

"Tout de suite, tu comptes draguer ce soir ou pas ?" questionna Piper en la servant.

"Pas ce soir. Je n'ai pas envie." nia Pearl "Je m'étais dit qu'on pourrait rentrer ensemble, je pourrais te ramener à la maison après ta soirée de boulot et je te déposerai demain matin comme ça tu n'as pas à conduire. Le garage n'est pas trop loin donc ça ne sera pas un gros détour." 

"Ca ne te dérangerait pas ?" demanda Piper, visiblement soulagée.

"Pas de soucis, je sais que tu n'aimes pas conduire de nuit." répondit avec un sourire Pearl. 

 

"Pearl, je sais que tu aimes flirter, pourquoi tu restes au bar ce soir ?" demanda Piper lorsqu'elle put un peu souffler, observant sa sœur qui avait donné un coup de main au bar, le barmaid n'arrivait pas à tenir le coup, il y avait trop de boissons à préparer. Ayant remarqué le problème et ne voulant pas que Piper s'inquiète d'avantage, Pearl était volontiers passée derrière le bar pour donner un coup de main. Elle avait eu un petit boulot au lycée, et même chose en faisant ses études, elle avait travaillé au garage bien sûr mais elle avait aussi travaillé comme barmaid pendant plusieurs mois.

"Je te donnes un coup de main et je t'ai déjà dit que je n'étais pas d'humeur." répondit Pearl en finissant un cocktail. 

"Il y a plus, ça fait un moment que tu es pas sortie avec un homme." protesta Piper, elles n'avaient qu'un an d'écart mais elle était sa grande sœur et elle voulait savoir ce qui n'allait pas avec Pearl. "Dis moi ce qu'il y a s'il te plait."

"Tu as essayé d'avoir une relation avec un homme depuis qu'on est devenues des tu-sais-quoi ?" demanda Pearl à la place.

"Tu sais bien que non." répondit Piper. "Pourquoi ?"

"Imagine une seconde que je crée un bouclier à un moment ... gênant." pointa Pearl. 

"Ca peut être embarrassant en effet." reconnut Piper avec un sourire amusé.

"Et puis, je suis inquiète." reconnut Pearl, observant discrètement les gens autour pour s'assurer que personne ne les écoutait. 

"A propos de quoi d'autre ?" demanda Piper.

"J'ai étudié le  _Livre des Ombres_ , il y a pas de mal de démons, de sorciers qui y sont répertoriés... Comment peut-on savoir qui est concerné ou non par tout ça ? Je veux dire, je sais que je n'aimais pas Jeremy mais est ce que ça veut dire qu'on va ressentir des mauvaises ondes de la part de ceux qui nous veulent du mal ou autre chose ?" expliqua Pearl.

C'était facile de se confier à Piper, elles étaient les sœurs du milieu et au fil des années elles s'étaient pas mal soutenues, surtout vu qu'elles étaient toujours en train de calmer les choses entre Prue et Phoebe. Bien sûr elles avaient aussi eu leurs disputes, mais pour autant elles étaient proches et là, Pearl avait besoin de se confier à quelqu'un qui comprendrait. Parce que Jeremy l'avait effrayé, vraiment, certes elle s'était méfié de lui dès leur première rencontre, et elle ne l'aimait pas mais alors pas du tout, cependant ça ne voulait pas dire que savoir qu'il avait cherché à les tuer, qu'il avait failli réussir, surtout avec Piper, ça l'avait terrifié. Rendu furieuse aussi mais la rage ne durait pas toujours très longtemps, pas dans ce cas là en tout cas, elle se réveillait bien plus souvent au milieu de la nuit à cause d'un cauchemar et dû à la peur plutôt que la rage. Là elle n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui dise que tout irait bien, comme Prue ferait, ou qu'il n'y avait pas de raisons de s'inquiéter parce que c'était génial, comme ferait Phoebe, juste de quelqu'un qui écoutait et qui comprenait.

* * *

 Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la cuisine le lendemain matin, Prue était sortie de la douche après sa nuit avec Andy, elle l'avait entendu rentrer un peu après six heures, tandis que Piper était déjà aux fourneaux. Comment ses sœurs faisaient pour avoir autant d'énergie le matin, elle ne comprenait pas. Elle n'aimait pas se lever, il y avait une raison pour laquelle ses sœurs la laissaient passer en première à la salle de bain le matin, sans sa douche, Pearl pouvait être un véritable danger, comme un ours en hibernation qu'on réveillait, enfin selon Phoebe. 

"Qu'est ce que tu lui as dit ?" demanda Prue visiblement stressée. 

"Que tu étais sous la douche." répondit naturellement Piper.

"Tu fuis Andy ?" questionna Pearl en entrant.

"Mortelle la soirée ?" demanda Piper avec un sourire.

"Elle est rentrée à six heures ce matin." confia Pearl avec un sourire amusé tout en se servant du café et en attrapant un fruit. "Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? C'était moins bien que ce dont tu te rappelais ? Pitié ne me dis pas qu'il était pire que Roger ?"

"Pearl." cria Prue. "C'était super même, dîner, cinéma et câlin." 

"Attends une seconde, toi qui dis sans cesse de ne jamais faire un câlin au premier rendez-vous, tu as craqué ?" demanda surprise Piper. "Ce n'est pas simplement une moquerie de la part de Pearl ?" 

"Hey, qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?" protesta Pearl. 

"Que tu aurais été plus que capable de dire une chose pareille juste pour te venger du nombre de fois où Prue t'a fait la leçon au sujet des câlins du premier rendez-vous." pointa Piper, avec justesse certes mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'elle aimait qu'on en parle. 

"Ce n'est pas de ma faute si nous ne sommes pas d'accord au sujet des relations." répondit de suite Pearl. "Mais ce n'est pas de moi et de mes relations avec les hommes dont on parle. C'est de Prue et du fait qu'elle est sortie pour la première fois avec Andy depuis plusieurs années, qu'ils se sont fait un câlin et qu'elle est partie sans dire un mot avant le réveil d'Andy. Ce qu'on peut dire vu qu'il a appelé à la maison et qu'un homme ne ferait pas ça dans d'autres circonstances. Alors, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?"

"C'est vrai, elle a raison. Et le lycée ça ne compte pas. C'est trop loin." dit Piper avant que Prue ne puisse en parler. "Alors, comment c'était ?"

"Si mauvais que ça ?" demanda Pearl en voyant Prue prendre son verre du jus d'orange et partir après leur avoir lancé un regard noir. Bien sûr les deux sœurs très habituées aux regards de leur aînée, n'en tinrent pas compte et la suivirent. 

"Qu'est ce que vous croyez ? C'était fabuleux. Et en plus on s'entend extrêmement bien. L'ennui c'est que... je m'étais promis d'agir différemment et de ne pas aller trop vite alors ça n'aurait jamais du se faire." expliqua Prue. 

"Qu'est ce qui n'aurait jamais du se faire ?" demanda Phoebe en descendant les escaliers.

"Prue a couché avec Andy." répondit Piper sans quitter l'aînée des yeux.

"Oh.." souffla Phoebe. 

"Je te remercie de ta discrétion." dit Prue, un peu sèche. 

"Tu voulais le leur dire à elles et pas à moi ?" s'indigna Phoebe, vexée. "Merci l'esprit de famille."

"Bon, à propos hier, soir à quelle heure est ce que tu es rentrée ?" riposta de suite Prue. 

"Avant toi." répondit de suite  Pearl qui n'aimait pas le ton de son aînée envers leur petite sœur. 

"Merci Pearl." sourit Phoebe. "Et non, non. Tu essaie de changer de sujet."

"Et toi de ne pas répondre à ma question." pointa Prue.

"Il me semble qu'il était plus de trois heures." commenta Piper.

"Je vis encore à l'heure de New York." répondit Phoebe.

"C'est ça, prends moi pour une idiote." répondit Prue en s'asseyant à la petite table en verre du salon du bas.

"Je ne vois pas le problème à faire un câlin le premier soir tant que tu ne comptes pas avoir une relation sérieuse après." commenta Pearl.

"Ca c'est parce que tu ne vois pas l'intérêt d'une relation au delà du premier soir." dit de suite Prue.

"J'ai jamais dit le contraire, et je te ferais savoir que certaines de mes relations ont duré plusieurs jours. Et je ne fais pas forcément un câlin le premier soir, parfois je n'en fais pas et d'autres j'attends d'autres rendez-vous." contra Pearl. "Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais perdre du temps à être dans une relation avec un homme, ça n'en vaut pas la peine. Mais raconte vu que Prue ne veut plus parler de sa soirée et de sa nuit avec Andy, comment c'était avec Alec ?"

"Qui c'est Alec ?" demanda de suite Prue. 

"Un mec canon sur qui elle a flashé au restaurant." répondit Piper.

"Excuse moi, petite rectification, il a flashé sur moi. N'oublie pas la vision." répondit fièrement Phoebe tandis que Pearl qui buvait une tasse de café dut réprimer un grognement, si elle avait imaginé que la mâtinée avant le travail se passerait bien, elle avait visiblement eu tort.

"Quelle vision ?" demanda de suite Prue, qui était alarmée. "Non, ne me dis pas que tu t'es servie de tes pouvoirs."

"Inutile de me regarder comme ça." répondit Piper lorsque le visage de Prue se tourna vers elle.

"J'avais espéré que tu me soutiendrais." souffla Prue. "Je croyais qu'on était d'accord."

"Non, pas tout à fait. Tu l'as décidé, tu en as fait une loi." pointa Phoebe. "Il y a une petite différence."

"Phoebe, on ne peut pas jouer avec nos pouvoirs. On doit être prudente, ça pourrait nous faire tuer." dit de suite Prue.

"Elle a raison, je n'ai pas envie que d'autres sorciers nous trouve." acquiesça Piper, sentant le trouble de sa sœur, Pearl s'appuya un peu contre elle en soutien.

"N'exagérez pas, c'était qu'une prémonition, il n'y a pas eu mort d'homme." protesta Phoebe. "Vous gérez vos pouvoirs aussi mal que moi, je vous signale."

"Je suis d'accord sur le fait qu'on doit être prudente avec nos pouvoirs, tant pour ne pas être vues faisant des choses considérées anormales, que parce qu'on risquerait de se faire repérer par d'autres démons ou sorciers ou tout ces gens là." intervint Pearl. "Mais on ne doit pas oublier que contrairement aux nôtres, le pouvoir de Phoebe ne se voit pas, il est mental, ce qui fait qu'elle n'est pas autant en danger que nous de se faire repérer. Et puis si se servir de nos pouvoirs est dangereux, ne pas le faire peut l'être tout autant."

"Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?" demanda Prue.

"On ignore comment Jeremy a su qu'on aurait des pouvoirs, donc on ne sait pas qui risque de nous attaquer. Mais si on ne sait pas se défendre, on sera encore plus en position de faiblesse face à ces ennemis. Je n'ai pas un grand désir d'affronter ces gens, ou de devoir me battre contre des créatures du mal, mais je préfèrerai être capable de les accueillir si nécessaire."

"Puisque ça vous intrigue, il ne s'est rien passé hier soir." dit Phoebe après un moment de silence, voulant détendre l'ambiance. "Du moins rien dont je puis avoir honte."

"Il faut qu'on soit prudente pour une autre raison." intervint Prue qui était restée un peu songeuse après les paroles de Pearl. "Des femmes ont disparu et Andy pense qu'elles ont été enlevé."

"Ca veut dire quoi précisément ?" demanda Phoebe.

"Ca veut dire que les sorciers ne sont pas les seuls dont on doit se méfier." répondit Prue. "Et entre parenthèse moi non plus j'ai honte de rien."

"Tant mieux, ça aurait été dommage sinon. Bon je vais au travail." sourit Pearl "Bisous, à plus, soyez sage."

* * *

 

"Pearl, tout va bien ?" demanda Tom, son patron, attirant son attention alors qu'elle était en train de finir de changer les vitres d'une voiture. Son propriétaire avait été cambriolé, des gens avaient brisé deux des vitres de sa voiture afin de prendre son auto-radio, un sac qui se trouvait dans la voiture et vider la boite-à-gant.

"Bien sûr, j'ai presque fini." assura Pearl en le regardant surpris. Elle n'avait eu aucun mal à changer ces vitres, elle le faisait depuis un moment déjà.

"Je ne parlais pas de ça, je ne doute pas tes capacités de mécanicienne Pearl." sourit Tom.

"De quoi parlais-tu alors ?" demanda Pearl, lui accordant toute son attention, elle respectait beaucoup Tom.

"Tu es distraite ces derniers temps et tu me parais même soucieuse. Tu as des ennuis ?" demanda Tom. 

"Non, ce n'est rien." assura Pearl.

"Pearl, tu es douée pour mentir mais je te connais." pointa Tom. "Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?"

"C'est juste difficile de gérer avec toutes mes sœurs. Depuis le retour de Phoebe, les choses sont plus compliquées." expliqua Pearl avec un soupir, elle ne comptait pas lui parler de ses pouvoirs, elle passerait pour une folle et puis elle ne voudrait pas l'entraîner dans tout ça. Surtout sans savoir ce que tout ça représentait. "Je suis ravie qu'elle soit de retour bien sûr, elle m'a manqué, même si on se parlait régulièrement par téléphone et que j'étais allée la voir. Néanmoins Prue et elle ne sont pas réconciliées, pas vraiment, elles font comme si de rien n'était mais elles n'en ont pas parlé, enfin je ne le crois pas. Phoebe continue à pousser Prue dans ses retranchements, tandis que notre aînée essaie de la contrôler. Les choses exploseront à nouveau si ça continue, je ne veux pas perdre une sœur à cause d'une autre, je sais que pour nous Prue a du prendre un grand nombre de responsabilité et ce très jeune, mais on est adulte maintenant et elle ne semble pas s'en rendre compte. Pas entièrement en tout cas."

"C'est difficile de changer parfois, et si j'ai pu apprendre une chose sur vous, c'est que dans ta famille vous êtes têtues. Ta grand-mère était pareil." sourit Tom, qui avait été le garagiste de leur famille depuis un moment et qui avait très bien connu la matriarche Halliwell. "Je suis fils unique donc je ne peux pas te dire quoi faire concernant tes sœurs, mais fais leur confiance, Phoebe n'est plus la même, tu l'as reconnu toi même, Prue changera peu à peu. Elle a besoin de s'habituer à ne plus être simplement l'aînée pour être votre sœur, elle y arrivera j'en suis certain. Vous devez simplement vous habituer à nouveau aux unes les autres, votre grand-mère ne sera certes plus là pour s'interposer mais ça ne change pas le fait que vous êtes sœurs et que vous vous aimez toutes les quatre."

"Si ce n'était pas assez ?" demanda Pearl, elle craignait pour ses pouvoirs de sorcière bien sûr, pour ce que ça voulait dire pour leur futur, néanmoins peut-être qu'elles pourraient rester ensemble grâce à eux. Elle ne voulait pas les perdre, ses sœurs étaient ce qui lui était de plus cher dans sa vie.

"Ca le sera, toi et Piper vous maintiendrez la paix entre vos deux autres sœur le temps que les choses aillent mieux." affirma Tom. "Tu veux que tout aille bien non ?"

"Bien sûr." acquiesça Pearl. 

"Alors ça ira, quand tu te fixe un objectif rien ne peut t'arrêter." sourit Tom. "Ne t'en fais pas."

"Tom, ton monde s'est déjà trouvé totalement changé en peu de temps ?" demanda Pearl, après un moment.

"Comment ça ?" demanda Tom curieux.

"Lorsque Phoebe est revenue,... on a découvert des secrets de famille et je sais pas trop ce que ça veut dire." expliqua Pearl, elle n'allait rien dire sur leurs pouvoirs mais elle avait quand même besoin de conseil.

"Secrets de famille...." murmura Tom en l'observant attentivement avant de hausser les épaules, une chose qu'elle appréciait vraiment, il n'était pas du genre à être curieux, si elle ne voulait pas en parler alors il l'acceptait. Tout simplement. "Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, et ça ne me regarde pas, mais demande toi si ces secrets de famille sont si importants que ça et si ça te change vraiment. Parce que si ce n'est pas le cas alors n'y pense plus, et si ça l'est, alors apprends qui tu es malgré ou plutôt avec ce secret de famille."


End file.
